Sonic Alliance: Shadow Saga
by Jonathan the Zero Element
Summary: Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, and the Chaotix deal with Eggman and the Ultimate Life Form Shadow! Contains DBZ elements and SA2 material! CH. 1518 up! FINAL CHAPTERS! Please R & R!
1. New Beginning

Guess what? It's back, for those who've been wanting to read this fic, it's back! Sonic Alliance has returned to Fanfiction.net and right now I'm preparing to write the sequel to the story or should I say season 2, coming this fall. Now for the first saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Adventure or Knuckles' Chaotix characters. But I own my own (SUCKAAAAAAAAAA!!) Now one with story:

Sonic Alliance

Episode 1- "A new adventure begins"

-The year is 2005 A.D. Finally our days of the future has arrived and now our heroes…ahem new heroes are now on their own from the original Dream Team (coming soon). They are the Chaotix and they're going on their own adjusting their own lives as they call themselves "a new generation of heroes." 

Mighty- At last we're on our own. 

Vector- Yeah on the Floating Island. Knuckles Territory! 

Knuckles- You damn straight. From now one is going to get to the Master Emerald.

Sonic- That's when all the fun begins whenever he says that quote.

Espio- Just 'cause we're on our own doesn't mean we're gone from the Dream Team for good. 

Mighty- I know that Espio. We all wanted to do independent stuff. Right now I consider this a vacation.

Sonic- Um guys I was wondering where's Tails?

Vector- Last time I've seen him he was in the lab. He's probably still working on the Tornado.

Sonic- Okay, thanks Vector.

(Sonic goes to find Tails, who was in the lab almost completing the Tornado as Vector said). 

Sonic- Tails? Are you in here? 

Tails- Yeah Sonic. I'm here. What's up?

Sonic- Oh ok. It seems that you've been working on the Tornado 24/7. Can't you ever get a break?

Tails- Nope. (Eyes turn into sparkles) I'M FINISHED!!!

Sonic- Finally. (Rolls his eyes)

Tails- Now it's time to test it.

Sonic- Do you need my help, little buddy? 

Tails- No thanks, Sonic. I've got everything under control.

Sonic- If you say so but don't go to far off, ok?

Tails- Ok. (Tails goes to test pilot the repaired Tornado and takes it to the sky). 

-As Tails flies the Tornado, he goes too far which he doesn't notice. But he also doesn't know he's being targeted… by a laser! The laser fired!

Voice- Heh, heh, heh… 

(Tails got hit! As that happens, he begins screaming…)

Tails- Ahhhhhh! Ahhhhhh!

(As the young fox screams, the plane goes out of control causing it to crash)

Voice- Yes! The plan is working.

(Over an hour later)

Sonic- I'm worried. It might've seemed that Tails went too far Again! 

Vector- Well dude; if you want to see if he's fine use your communicator.

Sonic- Fine. Tails are you there? Come in Tails! TAILS!?

(Laughter comes from communicator)

Voice- Hey Sonic! Long time has it been?

Sonic- No! Eggman!

Eggman- I have something that'll force you to surrender!

Sonic- Is that so? You seem to always have something up your sleeve!

Eggman- Exactly! Isn't that right Tails?

Sonic- No!! Not Tails!

Tails- Sonic come help m-

Eggman- If you want him back, come and get it w/ the Chaos Emeralds! (Communication cuts)

Sonic- Great! Now I have to make a choice!

-It seems Eggman has finally caught Sonic in a rough spot. Will Sonic make the decision to save his friend, Tails? Stay Tuned!


	2. Decisions, Decisions

Okay I know the DBZ characters haven't taken place...just yet. This will be a director's cut edition so hold on!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Sonic Alliance # 2

"Decisions, Decisions"

Okay I didn't mention some keys for the symbols in the story. So here it is b4 all of ask about it. -

** - Sound effect, like getting smacked, explosions.

- Talking inside their mind.

^ ^; - Sweat drop

Now let's get on with the story.

Sonic- Damn! Eggman has confiscated Tails. He wants those Chaos Emeralds!

Knuckles- Don't even think about it!

Sonic- Are you crazy Knux? Tails' in danger as of now and you're implying that I can't save him?

Knuckles- Sonic, you know the repercussions. Once those Emeralds are gone, the island will not have power to go on. There are no replacements! 

Sonic- You do have-

Knuckles- For the Master Emerald only! C'mon Sonic which is more important your friend or the fate of the Earth?

-Sonic gets irate-

Sonic- How could you ask a thing like that huh? What makes you even think you know better? 

Mighty- He has a point Knuckles. We don't want someone end up getting… well you know.

Vector- It's risky but what other choice do we have?

-Knuckles then changed his mind-

Knuckles- Very well. But we need to diverse a plan.

Espio- What'd you got in mind?

Knuckles- I'd thought you never asked.

-Elsewhere-

Eggman- This is it! Those Chaos Emeralds are mine! Just like this miserable planet!

Tails- You say that like all the time!

Eggman (getting irate)- Silence you pestful little brat!

Tails- Don't get mad just because you got Benoited! (Proved wrong).

Eggman- Anyway, by the time your friends get here to save you in which they think, heh heh ha ha ha…they won't know what hit'em!

-The Chaotix race across the ocean towards Eggman's base. As that happens, most of them have doubts. –

Mighty- Are you sure this is going to work Knux?

Knuckles- It has to work. This is the only way. Not unless he's planning something.

Sonic- I hope your right Knuckles. I hope your right. 

-Later the team land at the coast of the base. –

Vector- Eggman should just learn how to find a better crib than this!

Espio- C'mon Vector we're not here to critique a man's base.

Mighty- Yeah it's a waste of time.

Sonic- Dude, it's Eggman. He's fat, lazy, c'mon now.

Knuckles- Alright guys let's go!

-As soon as Knuckles & crew begin to enter they teleported inside the base in darkness. –

Mighty- What in the blue hell just happened?

Vector- Dude, let's see we landed on an island, ask questions and recently got transported here!

Espio- Actually, it's teleportation

Vector- Transport, teleport same s*it!

Sonic- Whatever or wherever we're at it has to be Eggman.

-Spotlight appears on Chaotix followed by laughter. –

Eggman- Welcome, welcome Chaotix! I'm so glad you guys have arrived!

Knuckles- That's enough Eggman! No more games!

Eggman- Silence! I won't be pressured to do anything. Do you have the Chaos Emeralds?

Mighty- Talk about a pushover!

Sonic- They're right here! (Takes them out and reveal it)

Eggman- Excellent! Hand them to me! 

Sonic- First where's Tails? I need my friend back right now!

Eggman- No! I need those Chaos Emeralds!

Sonic- Deals a deal Eggman!

Knuckles- Sonic, just give it him. It really won't matter. Its not like we can trust him.

(Sonic gets a little upset)

Sonic- Fine! Here!

Eggman- Good! (Smiles Evilly) At last I've got the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Now the Earth will be mine!

Sonic- You got what wanted. Now give me Tails!

Eggman- You're right Sonic! I sure got what I need! 

Sonic- Huh? 

Eggman- You're not getting back Tails ever again. HA HA HA HA HA HA!

Sonic- You fat bastard! You tricked me! 

Knuckles- Just great.

Mighty- Knuckles, you-

Espio- Mighty, stop! It's all going by the plan!

Mighty- You call this a plan?!

Sonic Alright! What the hell's your plan now Eggman?

Voice- Simply put it, your fate is in our hands!

-The voice led to a dark corner where a metallic figure stepped forward. –

Knuckles- No not you!

Metal Sonic- That's right! I, Metal Sonic will be the one to end everything!

Eggman- Indeed! Metal Sonic will use the Chaos Emeralds to obliterate all of you. And as for Tails, I could use him to destroy the world alongside his new best friend: Metal Sonic! HA HA HA HA HA!

-Eggman has set up the Chaotix for the 7 Chaos Emeralds and Metal Sonic seems to be the turning point of rescuing Tails. Will they survive this mess? STAY TUNED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

-Knuckles- On our next episode, we end up fighting Dr. Eggman and Metal Sonic to bring back Tails and The Chaos Emeralds- (shows faces of Dr. Eggman, Metal Sonic, and Tails)

Sonic- Hold up. Why didn't you do this on the last episode? (Shows Metal Sonic fighting Knuckles)

Knuckles- Don't ask me! I wasn't given any word about talking about the next episode at the end of episode 1. (shows Sonic yelling at Mighty)

Mighty- I believe you were the one to announce the following episode Sonic in Episode 1. (shows Knuckles uppercutting Metal Sonic) 

Sonic- Shut up! I wasn't even suppose to. Mind yours! (shows Eggman's latest creation)

Mighty- You were! What am I suppose to do? (shows Metal Sonic laughing at Knuckles).

Sonic- I wasn't! Get lost, dammit!

Mighty- Yes you were.

Sonic- No I wasn't!

Mighty- Yes you were.

Sonic- No I wasn't!

Knuckles- Anyway coming up on Sonic Alliance episode# 3: "Grinding Metal."

(shows title screen)

Mighty- No I wasn't!

Sonic- Yes I was! I mean- no…DAMMIT!

Mighty- A ha! Busted! Told you!

Sonic- Mighty I hope you burn in hell. Seriously dude.


	3. Grinding Metal

Disclaimer: I don't own any Sonic Adventure or Knuckles' Chaotix characters. But I own my own

Sonic Alliance # 3

"Grinding Metal"

Metal Sonic- I've come to fight a worthy opponent. Who has that fortitude to fight me?

(Chaotix huddle).

Sonic- Look guys, Metal Sonic seems he's in control. He's asking for a challenge.

Mighty- I see that Sonic. That's why I should face him. He's asking for it all right!

Vector- C'mon Mighty dude! He's probably asking too much!

Espio- Yes, you must hold back. Maybe Sonic has a plan to stop Metal Sonic.

Knuckles- He does. Tell you what you guys back while I take of this piece of crap you call a cyborg; you guys try to retrieve Tails and the emeralds.

Mighty- Huh? Knuckles can you… (looks at M.S. then back at Knuckles) beat this guy?

Knuckles- Don't worry about it. As soon as Sonic gets Tails and the Emeralds, we're gonna-

(Before Knuckles could finish, Metal Sonic was charging and dashed towards Knuckles, breaking through the walls. While that's happening, Sonic was going for it.)

Sonic- Guys, go distract Eggman. I'm going to try to get Tails and the Emeralds.

Mighty- And what do you expect us to do, pull a Full Monty?

Sonic- (^ ^;) No, fight, YOU DICK!

Mighty- Oh. With what?

Vector- Mighty, just shut up and fight!

Eggman- Hey where do you think you're going?

Sonic- The fuck's it looks I'm doing?

Mighty- No Eggman, you're fights with us!

Vector- We envy you muck of shit!

Espio- Seems you need an attitude adjustment!

Eggman (laughs)- Do you really think you're ready for me? Since you want a fight, you got one!

-Eggman uses his flying pod and transports it in to a huge Gundam-like figure with machine gun torrents at the fingertips, deadly looking shoulder cannons, and a jewel shaped of a Chaos Emerald. –

Mighty (acting cowardly) – Guys, ***gulp** * should we run to door #4 and stay away from the left?

V & E- NO! We're going to do this!

Mighty (in a whiny voice and cries) – Aw DAMN!

(Meanwhile outside)

Knuckles- Uh… man he's tough!

Metal Sonic- So, Echidna, do you have enough to prove your worthiness of fighting capability?

Knuckles- ***cough** * Heh… you're a funny one. Are you gonna just flab your gums about endurance?

(Metal Sonic gets irate)

Metal Sonic- Don't know let's find out!

(Dashes towards him with lightning quick speed. Then afterwards he tries for it again. This time missed leaving Knuckles open for an attack. Knuckles leapt into the air and nailed him with Drill Claw. Not much done. Metal Sonic pacened up the fight. Metal Sonic now used Chest Light Beam attack. All three blasts threw the Floating Island's guardian back into a boulder. 

Metal Sonic- HA! My, my Knuckles you seem to be disappointing me! I was expecting a better fight but this is pathetic! How could you be called a man with honor?

Knuckles  (spits out blood) – Simple. By kicking your disrespectful ass!!!

(Knuckles dashes towards Metal Sonic and begin to fight with the Ol' DBZ fashion. During the brawl, Metal Sonic went to kick Knuckles but missed, causing Knuckles to nail an uppercut. Metal Sonic begins to wheeze a bit.)

Metal Sonic- You're faster than I thought probably even more powerful.

Knuckles- Surprised? I didn't expect that from you.

Metal Sonic- (chuckled)- really? If that's the case…(Metal Sonic begins to power-up). Tell me if you're surprised? 

Knuckles- Hm. This could get rough.

(Inside the base, the Chaotix were…running like bitches from Eggman's deadly robotic monster)

Mighty- ***pant** * I don't think this was what you had in mind, Vector!

Vector- Shut the hell up Mighty and keeping! 

(They hide behind a wide iron pipe)

Espio- We gotta do something!

Vector (sarcastically) Wow! You're so right!

Mighty (^ ^;) – You're so impossible Vector!

Vector (looks up at the control deck) – Hey guys c'mon I've got an idea!

(On the other side)

Sonic- Tails!

Tails- Sonic, help me out of this thing!

Sonic- Hang on.

Tails (getting freed) – Thanks. Where in the hell were you? What took you so long? I had to-

(Sonic covered his mouth)

Sonic- Sorry little buddy. Why can't I get a break for even trying? I'm getting too old for this shit!

(Outside, Metal Sonic & Knuckles were continuing to beat the living hell of each other with Metal Sonic scratched up and losing some parts and Knuckles scraped up and bloodied.)

Metal Sonic- Give up guardian or do I have to use brute force by crushing your brain along with your bones & flesh?

Knuckles- What a violent remark. You don't seem to have any honor. But you know what? I'm gonna have to beat some into you! 

-Knuckles & Metal Sonic dash toward each other and began to fight, block, kick, punch, etc. During all that Metal Sonic punched Knuckles in the face and Knuckles uppercutted him. Then Metal Sonic clipped Knuckles followed by a roundhouse kick from Knuckles. –

(in the base)

Espio- Are you sure this is gonna work?

Vector- It has to! This electronic guitar will blast Eggman's machine in to meting mock of metal.

Mighty- Um…yeah. Whatever you say!

Eggman- Oh…my it seems that everyone's left me. Now you hurt my feelings. I don't want to play anymore. I'm just gonna play rough!

Vector- Sorry dude. I'd rather play with some interesting stuff than with a jelly donut. HIT IT!

(Mighty & Espio cranked up the volume in the control room as Vector played the guitar, which is frying Eggman's circuits.)

Eggman- No…no…this can't be…(begins to explode. His machine not him.) 

Mighty (astonished)- Daaaaammmnnn! …Vector I gotta give you some props dude! (begins to clap sarcastically)

Vector (smacked Mighty in the back of his head)- Quit it!

Mighty- What? I was just congratulating you.

Espio- Sure you were!

Mighty- Shut up!

(Sonic & Tails arrive)

Sonic- Dude you guys alright?

(Vector, Mighty, & Espio gave him a mean look)

Sonic- Nevermind.

Tails- My god! Sonic look what they did to Dr. Eggman.

Sonic (wide eyed)- Whoa!

Vector- Dude cut the melodramatic crap and let's save Knuckles!

Sonic- Why? Knuckles could take care himself! I'm sure he knows that we shouldn't interfere.

Mighty- Well he's your friend dude. You must always remember. A friend indeed is a friend in deed!

Vector- Let me know when your done saying Barney quotes and we'll move on!

Sonic- Another thing. I wouldn't say Knuckles and I are friends. He's just my friendly nemesis.

(Mighty, Vector, & Espio had questionable looks)

Vector- What?! Friendly Nemesis?!

Espio- C'mon guys let's just go save Knuckles.

(At the battlefield) 

Metal Sonic- Knuckles you seem to be as a great fighter.

(Knuckles is crawling to get up from being bruised up from Metal Sonic.)

Metal Sonic- Unfortunately, you weren't what I had expected. Now I have no other alternative but to end your pathetic life. (charges energy beam from chest.) Goodbye guardian Knuckles!  

(Before Metal Sonic could fire a blast came from behind hitting him. It was Tails' Tornado or what was left if it.)

Metal Sonic- Ugh! What the…?

(This led Knuckles to execute his Flaming Knuckles Uppercut attack and crushed the chest area where the beam was charging leading him to explode.)

Metal Sonic- Nooooooooo… (explodes)

Vector (running w/ the group to Knux). Dude, you okay?

Mighty- Knuckles, that was awesome! Can you teach it to me some day? (Vector smacks him once again) 

Vector- Quit!

Sonic- Man, it seems we had our hands full didn't we?

Knuckles (out of breath and energy)- Yeah…we nearly got our asses whipped today!

Sonic- You said it. Let's go home and chill & spill!

Mighty- FINALLY!

-AS the Chaotix leave back home, Eggman is still alive. What will his retaliation be? It could mean trouble for the Chaotix! STAY TUNED!

Preview of #4

Sonic- On our next episode, Eggman gets the last laugh by retaliating against all of us including myself! (shows Eggman smiling evilly)

Mighty- That Pillsbury doughboy still alive? Damn doesn't he know when to quit? (shows Eggman opening a hatch)

Sonic- It seems He's got something in store for me. But who is this mysterious black hedgehog…uh oh! (shows the black hedgehog.)

Mighty- What do you mean uh oh? (shows Sonic running from military)

Sonic- Anyway be here to tune in to the next Episode of Sonic Alliance: "Eggman's Retaliation!" (shows Black hedgehog in slow motion teleporting by Sonic followed by title screen)

Mighty- Eggman why don't you retire? 

Knuckles- Mighty please for the love of god, SHUT UP!


	4. Eggman's Retaliation

Sonic Alliance #4

"Eggman's Retaliation"

-As you already know, the Chaotix have defeated Eggman & Metal Sonic at the same time rescuing Tails & retrieving the Chaos Emeralds. Little the Chaotix know that Eggman's still alive, waiting to execute another plan to get back at the Chaotix. His plan? To find the Ultimate Life Form. Yes you guess it…Shadow the Hedgehog. Eggman has already destroyed the military's security, leaving him alone to unlock Shadow. –

Eggman- At Last, I've come face to face with the Ultimate Life Form known as Shadow. This was my grandfather's creation. He seemed so close to domination. Now I'm going to continue his legacy! (Laughs) Now arise Shadow the Hedgehog!

(Eggman released the hatch by using a security code and arose was black hedgehog with red stripes on his spiky hair w/ cool looking sneakers and a white hairy chest.)

Shadow- I'm Shadow the Hedgehog. The Ultimate Life Form. I'm here to serve you master. 

Eggman- Excellent. Just exactly what I need. 

Shadow- What is our mission?

Eggman (snickers)- We have a little debt to pay for our good friend Sonic. It's payback time!

(Elsewhere, Sonic was laying down by tree as the Chaotix were working and resting a little bit at Mystic Ruins)

Sonic ***yawns * **Man, that fight with Eggman sure took a lot of my beauty sleep. (Begins napping).

Espio- Just look at him. Sleeping on the job. Doesn't he have anything else do?

Mighty- Espio, give him a break will ya? He's exhausted from all that flying and running. He rarely gets sleep, despite the fact he likes to party a lot at night!

Vector- It's Sonic's lifestyle.

Mighty- Much to you like the CD player's your lifestyle.

(*SMACK*) 

Mighty- What? That's what you seem to do 24/7.

Vector- Don't start with me, Mighty. I am not in the mood

Mighty- You're never in a good mood.

Knuckles- Well it seems everything's back to normal. But why is it that I feel something wrong? 

(At a military post near the Atlantic Ocean, Eggman & Shadow are attempting to steal one of the military's weaponry and equipment for Eggman's space colony. Shadow is standing, waiting for instructions from Eggman.)

Eggman- Alright Shadow. I want you to go inside and get me the military's weaponry and space materials. They are heavily guarded by the military's security. You only have 5 minutes to get it. Don't let me down! Go NOW!

Shadow- Fine. Going to get it now!

(Shadow enters the building to get the supplies from the military for 5 minutes and counting. Once inside, he saw 4 infer red lines at each corridor.)

Shadow (smirks)- Let's see what I can do.

(Shadow runs past the infer red lines and the alarms didn't go off! As Shadow kept running at high speed towards the area for the supplies, which is locked up in a vault. Before he could attempt to unseal it, the security's cyborg came out and try to attack the black hedgehog. He avoids all of them. Already 3:31 passed leaving approximately 2:09 remaining for Shadow to complete his mission. Shadow seemed clear to get it but was dead wrong. More security-bots came and attack Shadow as he was being chased around. Time is running out. Shadow got what he was looking for…with at least: 10 seconds left.)

Eggman- Brilliant! Well done, Shadow!

Shadow- (drops military supplies in front of Eggman, without caring) Is this what you came for? 

Eggman- Yes thank you Shadow.

Shadow- Don't than me. It isn't required.

Eggman- Now that I have what I came for its time for another objective: Sonic! 

(The next day, The gang was taking it easy from working all throughout the day, especially Sonic, who was partying a little bit last night. That's when Espio came in.)

Espio- Everyone turn on the news!

Knuckles- Why? 

Espio- There's a report about a hedgehog that came in and stole the military's top-secret weapons.

(They all turn to Sonic with amazement. Sonic was just waking up.)

Sonic (feeling dazed)… Huh… what's going on?

Knuckles- That's impossible! The military should've caught that! Besides it's heavily guarded.

Espio- Well not this time. Look!

(They look at the camera's footage of the robbery in astonishment. Little that they know Sonic was also watching and sped out to find out the problem.)

Vector- Damn! Can't he seem to wait?

(In the city…at night, Sonic was being chased by the military that they label Sonic a fugitive. Sonic's already exhausted from all the running and fighting from fighting the military.)

Sonic- Alright. I've been chased by the military already. First the cops, then the military, what next a huge tank running across the city?

Shadow- Actually, you're going to come across your own fate.

Sonic (looks up)- Huh? YOU!

Shadow- At last we've finally meet face to face, Sonic the Hedgehog!

Sonic- So you're the one who framed me for stealing the military's weaponry.

Shadow (rolls his eyes)- Obviously.

Sonic- I oughta kick your ass all over this city… (Runs towards him).

Shadow- Chaos Control!

(Shadow teleports past Sonic so quick, Sonic didn't even notice.)

Sonic- Huh what the hell…?!

Shadow- Sorry, I have some other business to attend to. See you, later blue hedgehog. (teleports)

Sonic- Come back here you, coward!

( As Sonic could try to chase Shadow, the military surrounded Sonic.)

Officer- Freeze Sonic the Hedgehog! You're under arrest!

Sonic- Aww… (sounding like Faarooq) Damn!

-Sonic then fakes the arrest and jetted with a burst of speed to outrun the military. Throughout all of this, a young boy was watching and decided to follow the action. Who is he? Why is he following Sonic? Who is Shadow? Has Eggman put his arch nemesis out with Sonic labeled as a fugitive? Stay Tuned for more of Sonic Alliance

Knuckles- On the Sonic Alliance, Sonic fights off the military but it seems that he's in need for more help because the military already outnumbered him not to mention outgunned him. But wait who is this kid that is helping Sonic? Why is he doing this? Find out and see on the next Episode of Sonic Alliance #5: "The New Kid!"

Sonic- What a shady dude…


	5. The New Kid

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1-2. I'm getting tired of writing that.

Sonic Alliance #5

"The new kid"

-As Sonic is being chased by the military, a mysterious kid follows the action. Sonic seems to be left with no choice but to fight the military robots. -

Sonic- Alright you harassing 'bots. You asked for it! I didn't want to do this but it's all or nothing! 

(Sonic turns around and bounced off the wall and dashed at the bots and ricocheted off each one. Then he did a roundhouse kick to the bots followed by a series of hard punches. Although Sonic is kicking ass, more was coming.)

Sonic- Dammit. They keep coming. Well if they wanna party, they can bring it on! 

(Sonic then continues to fight against more military-bots. This time a more advanced version of them. It seemed Sonic is getting exhausted of fending off the bots. But do to Sonic's never-say-die attitude, he didn't quit…just yet.)

(Back at the Chaotix base) 

Vector- I'm getting worried about Sonic. 

Mighty- C'mon now. Sonic can take care of himself. This isn't a sign I haven't seen from you Vector.

Vector- Well dude, if anyone's gonna help Sonic, who will? I have the right to be worried!

Mighty- If you say so.

Knuckles- I guess it's time for me to go find him.

Espio- Why?

Knuckles- Let's say there's an eye for an eye.

(Knuckles leaves to go rescue and find Sonic).

Espio- What makes him so much of an ally to Sonic?

Vector- I guess its something Knuckles gives Sonic.

Mighty- And that is?

Espio- The only thing he gives towards a guy like Sonic. Knuckles is an honorable warrior. Him and Sonic has a lot of history as rivals. To this day they are but not as much as in the past. 

Mighty- So you're saying he respects him?

Espio- Perhaps.

Mighty- Funny. He never told me about that.

Vector- Esp, why didn't you have to mention about all of that and just said respect?

Espio- You'll see.

(They all leave to follow Knuckles to save Sonic in the city. Speaking of Sonic, he was exhausted and couldn't make any comebacks.)

Sonic- So this is it? Me losing to a bunch of military machines? Great. What next? 

(The military machines came in numbers assaulting the tiring Sonic. Lasers blasting, double teaming, and senseless beatings took him down even more…until a helping hand came in and assault the machines with the quickness. He then takes Sonic and jet.)

???- C'mon let's go!

Sonic (woozy)- Uhhh…where…am…I? Who are you?

(The kid Sonic was asking has black ripped pants with a torn wife beater shirt and long black hair.)

???- Don't worry. You're safe. If it weren't for me you'll be toast and probably in prison or maybe in a cemetery! They were killing you man.

Sonic- Yeah. Thanks. I appreciated it. Why did you save me?

???- I can't let a legendary hero die guilty.

Sonic- What?

???- You're framed! I know you didn't steal anything or hurt anybody.

Sonic- No kidding you idiot! Why do think I'm-

???-(snaps back)  Hey. I just saved your ass dude. What the hell did you except?

Sonic (getting soft)- Oh. Sorry about that kid. I didn't mean to be so mean like that.

???- Don't worry. Shouldn't bother apologizing. 

Sonic- I just want to know one thing. Who are you?

???- Well since you want to know, here it is. My name is Phoenix. My real name is Ky Lee, but Phoenix is my name given to me.

Sonic- From whom?

Phoenix- Those who are respectful to me. 

Sonic- Gee what it seems you have a big reputation. 

Phoenix- Actually I grew up with it… in the streets.

Sonic- The streets?

Phoenix- Here's my story: As a young kid, I was living with my parents. They adored me as much as I adore them. I had not much of friends but they seem to be the only importance in my life. As so I thought. One night my family was victims of a certain individual. My father helped me escape as I watch helplessly of my parents' demise. I had nowhere to go but here: on the streets. All I had to do was survive. If you're weak, you're dead without even knowing. That's what were the streets was all about. For almost 5 years of my life I had nothing to do but survive, witness loss, and suffer it. I've had one guy who was my age at the time. Him and I were like brothers. We always stuck together. Until One day, he was getting assaulted and was killed. I had no other alternative but to avenge his death. I murdered those men. I hated it when someone close to me ends up dead. Whatever you do, just don't try to be my good friend. Be glad that you're still alive.

Sonic (feeling his pain and playing drama critic in tears) Man..*sniff * that was so f'd up dude. (goes back to normal) But I still want to know why did you save my life?

Phoenix- Because……I hate it when someone gets killed unfairly. I don't want it to happen again.

Sonic- Well thanks once again. You know you shouldn't be living in the shadows on these streets.

Phoenix- Why? What makes you think I shouldn't even be living in the streets?

Sonic- But…

Phoenix- I already told you not to be my best friend. 

Sonic- Look kid. I'm giving you a chance to live a normal life the way your parents did. Do you really want this? Do you want to end up here the rest of your life? Do you want this for your parents to see this-

Phoenix- Don't bring my parents into this! Don't ever do that again! I live my life the way I want!

Sonic- Why? Because you feel my life's in danger?

Phoenix- What?

Sonic- If it's what you want, fine then. I try to be compassionate for your own good.

(During their chat with each other, the Chaotix began their search shouting Sonic's name)

Knuckles (shouting)-  SONIC! Sonic you okay? Speak up!

Vector- Sonic!?

Espio- It's safe. C'mon! 

Tails- Are you alive? Please be alive. 

Mighty- Holla back dude!

(They all look back at Mighty w/ a disgusted look.)

Mighty- What? I just figured he responded to that call! What want to do the Sting howl? (howls like a wolf.) C'mon let's howl (howls)

(*SMACK *)

Vector- Mighty, just shut the fuck up! Please! 

Espio- SONIC!

Tails- Sonic where are you?

Sonic- Seems like they're calling for me. Listen Ky, if you want to come, then roll with us. Things aren't going to be the same as in the past.

Phoenix- Really? Then in that case fine. But you've been warned. 

Sonic- Shut up! Quit thinking negative. The more you think, the more chances of it happening again.

Phoenix- Well…I..ok.

Sonic- And Phoenix, you don't need to worry about it. I'm gonna make your life gifted as well as unforgettable now that you're with us.

-Sonic has escaped the evil clutches of Dr. Eggman and finally met Shadow. Now that he has a new ally named Phoenix at his side along with the Chaotix, can they overcome the terror of Eggman? STAY TUNED!

(Preview of Episode # 6)

Vector- Hey dudes and dudettes, it's me Vector. And I'm here to talk about our next episode. We already have a new kid on our side not to mention we have another enemy. 

Mighty- Oh good grief. We got a another kid and a brand new foe? Very amusing.

Vector- At the same time Knuckles' Emeralds are the next targets to Eggman and Shadow. Can Knuckles be there to save his precious property before Shadow?

Stay tuned for our next episode: "Get the Emeralds."

Mighty- Knuckles…

Knuckles- What?!

Mighty- GET THE EMERALDS!!!

(crickets begin to chirp)

Mighty- Oh very funny.


	6. Get The Emeralds!

Sonic Alliance #6

"Get the Emeralds!"

-After Sonic, alongside his new friend Phoenix, was found the Chaotix he introduces Phoenix to the crew. The Chaotix didn't deem to have a problem with welcoming Phoenix………except for Mighty.-

Mighty- That's a load of crap, man! No one takes down a gang of G.U.N military bots in one shot! I'm Mighty the Armadillo dammit!

(*SMACK*)

Vector- Mighty, he's a guest. Be respectful for a change!

Knuckles- Actually, he's with us. So you're gonna have to deal with it guys.

Mighty- What? He's with us? Just great! (pouts)

(Back at the base in Mystic Ruins)

Sonic- Phoenix, welcome to our crib!

Phoenix (amazed)- Wow, nice place.

Mighty- Don't get too cozy!

Espio (grits his teeth)- Mighty!

Mighty- Alright, alright. Damn!

Sonic- You're welcome to stay anywhere.

Phoenix- Thanks.

Sonic- But before you can do anything else. You need a new set of clothes…and a shower. I'll get the clothes for you. 

(As Phoenix goes to take a shower, Sonic went to get him a set of brand new clothes.)

Sonic (Opens Door) - Here ya go dude.

Phoenix- HEY! DON'T OPEN THE DOOR LIKE THAT! Just give 'em to me without looking, you sick **f**reak!

(Sonic drops the clothes off without looking).

(Later on, the Chaotix were chatting about Phoenix of how he joined Sonic.)

Knuckles- That kid seems to be very gentle.

Mighty- Not from what I heard. Destroying robots in a split second. Impossible!

Vector- You're still on that subject? Get over it!

Knuckles- How'd you persuaded him of joining us?

Sonic (scratches his head with a crooked smirk)- Well…it's a long story. I don't seem to know where to begin.

Tails- It's funny he saved you Sonic. He's only human-

Mighty- Exactly! Why isn't anyone agreeing with me?

Espio (roll his eyes and sighs)-  We're not even going to bother…

Phoenix- Man, do these clothes look great on me or what?

(They all turn to look at Phoenix's apparel. He came wearing a brand-new Black cargo pants similar to the Hardy Boyz with a Trunks T-Shirt.)

Vector- Sonic, what were you thinking?

Sonic (scratches back his head)- Well**…******

Mighty- Oh my goodness, it's Trunks Hardy! It's Trunks Hardy!

(*SMACK*)

Chaotix- SHUT UP, MIGHTY!

Mighty (sounding like a bitch) – Ow…

(Later on everyone was having dinner- Chinese Food. The Chaotix was eating normally. Sonic, Knuckles, & Tails eat normal, Mighty just look at it for a second then eats it, Espio, takes forever sometimes, Vector eats while listening to music, and Phoenix…well he…porked out like Goku. The Chaotix look with shock on their faces.)

Knuckles- Phoenix. Slow down. There's plenty to eat.

Phoenix (with a mouthful of food)- I sove. I'v vust to hugray!

Sonic- Huh?

Phoenix(gulps down the food) - I said I'm sorry. I'm just too hungry.

Sonic- Oh.

Espio- You know the next time you eat, you should chew with your mouth closed.

Mighty- Didn't your parents taught you any manners?

(Vector steps on his foot like a hammer)

Mighty- OWWW!

Phoenix *responding to Mighty's comment)- What was that?

Vector- Nothing. He's just paranoid.

Phoenix- Oh.

Tails- You know you guys need to at least give him a break. He's new around here.

Knuckles- Yeah you said it.

Phoenix- Ahhh…boy I'm stuffed!

Mighty- Yeah…after nearly eating the entire table. I think we better hurry and eat off our plates. (Begins eating quickly.)

Sonic – Yeah Whatever.   

(Elsewhere)

Eggman- Good work Shadow. I'm sure Sonic is going to have a long run. Soon he'll be dead hog walking!

Shadow- I'm not sure if he's captured but it should could keep him busy.

Eggman. Indeed. We only have the supplies for the space colony. Now it's time to get the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Knuckles never seem to double-checks himself when it comes to protecting the Emeralds.

Shadow- I guess you want me to go find the Chaos Emeralds, right?

Eggman- You're good lad. Why don't you get them. They're on the Floating Island.

Shadow- Fine. I'll go. (speeds away)

(Back at the base.)

Sonic- You know Phoenix, you seem to be feeling comfortable around here.

Phoenix (sounding dreaded)- Yeah…

Sonic- What's up with you? You sound dead. Is there something wrong? Don't worry about Mighty. He's a dumbass.

Phoenix- No it's not him. It's something else. I just feel something is in danger.

Sonic- Danger? (smiles) C'mon now you can't be already thinking negative again.

Phoenix- No. Something is wrong. (looks up towards Floating Island.)

Sonic- What do you…(gets the idea) Uh-oh!

(Sonic rushes inside towards Knuckles)

Knuckles- Sonic, what's up.

Sonic (rushes in)- Knux, you gotta go get the Emeralds!

Knuckles- What for, I have the Emeralds in a safe place for keeping.

Sonic- You think so? Better go find out.

Knuckles- Says whom?

Phoenix- Me. I sensed danger on your island. You might as well go check it out.

Sonic- Now  do you believe me?

Knuckles- Uh…Ok then. If you say so. How does he know about what's going on to happen? This is getting very strange.

-It seems Knuckles is clueless of this situation. Can he get the Emeralds before Shadow? Is Phoenix a psychic?. STAY TUNED!–

(Preview of Episode 7)

Mighty- On our next episode, Knuckles goes to get the Emeralds before Shadow but apparently they aren't going down without a fight! Stay tuned for our next episode: "Rumble in the Jungle." Don't miss it!

Vector- Dude that sounds kind of gay…

Mighty- F*ck You!. Hold on. Wait 'til I get off this show. I'm gonna break your damn ankle!


	7. Rumble in the Jungle

Sonic Alliance #7

"Rumble in the Jungle"

-Knuckles, the guardian of the Floating Island. H e always is overprotective of one prestigious thing: the 7 Chaos Emeralds. Now he's in to search for them before an evil force could get a hold of the 7 Chaos Emeralds.-

(Knuckles is gliding towards the island) "I can't believe this is happening. First Eggman and Metal Sonic, then a black hedgehog, followed by a mysterious kid, now this? Can't be. It's funny that I'm actually going by this kid's word. But it's my duty to protect the Emeralds."

(Knuckles reaches the island. Nothing seems to be in bad shape.)

Knuckles- Ah. It seems nothing is wrong. 

He then begins to search the entire island for any danger using his agility and speed. So far nothing…until he entered the Chaos Emerald chamber.)

Knuckles- Seems everything's fine. Well, back to the base.

(That is when Shadow appears above Knuckles standing on a ledge.)

Shadow- I came looking for the Chaos Emeralds and what do I find? An echidna?

Knuckles- It's you! That black hedgehog that tried to frame Sonic!

Shadow- Surprise, surprise. I meet face to face with Knuckles, the guardian of the Floating Island.

Knuckles- I don't know what you're doing here…not unless you're here to take the Chaos Emeralds…because if you are, you have not got one chance in hell!

Shadow- Who said it was a chance to begin with?

(Shadow dashes towards Knuckles and starts pummeling him. This started to move in to the jungle. There the fight got even more intense. They punched each other as they skid down a tree. Both hit the floor and regrouped.)

Knuckles- He sure is fast and powerful. I might have to get my knuckles dirty for this one.

(They resumed their fight throughout the jungle as Shadow and Knuckles fight using the Old DBZ fashion. It looks as if Shadow is gonna take the advantage right? Nope. Knuckles ended up jabbing, and swinging right/left hooks at him. Afterwards glided in to the black hedgehog, taking them to another part of the jungle.-

Shadow (coughs)- Like I said, a chance isn't something I depend on. I make sure I get the job done.

Knuckles- Alright, let's see about that black hedgehog!

(They both jumped up in the air colliding into each other. Knuckles was continuing to punch Shadow with jabs, hooks, and even straight power punches. This prompts Knuckles to execute the Flaming Knuckles attack, but Shadow quickly teleported his speed)

Shadow (wipes blood from the side of his mouth)-  That's right echidna. Keep hitting me…

Knuckles- He seems to be persuading me to continue. Might as well KO him while being careful. This isn't any normal villain.

(Shadow spin- dashes in air taking down Knuckles' guard and then proceeded to do a Light Speed dash attack, knocking down Knuckles hard. Knuckles regrouped attempting to use the Flaming Knuckles attack. Successful, but it wasn't good enough to defeat Shadow. Shadow back flipped on a tree branch.)

Shadow (catching his breath)- Incredible. You have a heart. However you seem to be persistent! Chaos Control! (teleports)

Knuckles- What the…Ahhh!

(Knuckles was assaulted from behind with a kick from the black hedgehog to the back knocking the wind out of him, sending him to a trunk of tree with a crashing thud.) 

Knuckles- *groan * Damn! This doesn't look good! 

Shadow (chuckles)- You know my expectations of your ability to fight were to be a challenge. Apparently, you seem not to be worth my time.

Knuckles- Just perfect. I'm in a position to die. So much for protecting the Emeralds. Sorry guys. 

(Shadow puts out his hand and proceeded to charge a beam. Seem s he's going to execute his main move the Chaos Spear. That is until a helping hand came in.)

Sonic- Stop! Stop it now! 

(Spin dashes to the rescue. But at the same time a blast came out of the blue hit Shadow)

Shadow- Ahhh! (Flies back into a rock.)

Sonic- Huh? Where'd that come from?

Shadow- Hmph.  You may have got this one but I've got what I came for! So long! CHAOS CONTROL!

(Shadow has exited with the Chaos Emeralds, who housed them while Sonic was wondering where the blast came from.)

Sonic- Dammit! (Rushes to Knuckles) Are you okay, Knux?

Knuckles (recovering as he moans in pain.)- Barely. What was that blast?

(Phoenix arrives on the scene.)

Phoenix- Everyone okay?

Knuckles- You…were late for the fight.

Sonic- How'd you get here?

Phoenix- I followed you here. Why?

Sonic- How?

Phoenix- Detecting any life force.

Sonic- I left way before you did. Alright tell me. Alright who exactly in the blue hell are you?

-The question has gotten to all of the Chaotix. Who is Phoenix and what's his origin? Now that Shadow has the 7 Chaos Emeralds, what's next? STAY TUNED!-

(Preview of Episode #8)

Sonic- On our next episode, we try to find the mystery of Phoenix. But it will be tough.

Espio- I can see that.

Mighty- C'mon Sonic. You think that kid will tell you anything even if he wanted to? Please.

Sonic- Maybe if you shut up and let me speak, maybe I will. Times like this can be tough but it's now to spill the beans. Coming up on the next Sonic Alliance: "Question Answered."

Mighty- Hey who the hell's that guy with the-?

Espio- Shut up Mighty! You're gonna spoil it!

Mighty- What's there to spoil? 

Chaotix- NEVERMIND, MIGHTY!


	8. Question Answered

Sonic Alliance #8  
"Question answered"

-The Chaotix has been stunned for the past few days about what happened: Shadow's confiscation of the Chaos Emeralds and Phoenix's mysterious origin. This leads to one option…-  
  


  
Sonic- Hey .I got it! I know how we could find this thing out!  
  


  
Mighty- Is that so? Tell me exactly what is your plan huh?  
  


  
Sonic- Simple. I'm going to go find a good friend of mine. He's can help us through out anything since he experienced them all. He's a hero even before me!  
  


  
(Most of them get the idea of whom Sonic mentioned.)  
  


  
Vector- Whoa. Man you're not really going to see him are ya?  
  


  
Sonic- Of course. It's the only way to find out and could help us of getting back at Shadow.  
  


  
Knuckles- Really? Tell me how will you do this?  
  


  
Sonic- Simple. Tails, Phoenix let's get the move on.  
  


  
Tails- Where are we heading?  
  
Sonic- To an old friend of mine.  
  
-Phoenix, Tails, & Sonic all went to see the man that could help them. Call me crazy because the man they went to is the one, the only…-  
  
Sonic- GOKU!  
  
Goku- Sonic? Hey what's going on?  
  
Sonic- A lot man. I've got a favor for ya.  
  
Goku- Really what is it?  
  
Sonic- Well it all started where this black hedgehog named Shadow came by and stole the Chaos Emeralds at the same time framing me theft and I came across this kid who saved me near death who whopped G.U.N Military drones in 5 seconds. He also blasted a beam couple of days ago.  
  
Goku- (astonished)- Wow. So you need help huh?  
  
Sonic- Yes please.  
  
Goku- Fine. I've got another idea. Phoenix come with me.  
  
Phoenix-Okay.

(Inside Goku's house, the two began to sit down as Phoenix says hi to Chi-Chi, Gohan, and Goten.)

Goku- So tell me Phoenix what exactly happened couple of days ago.  
  
(After an hour or 2, they come back from Goku's house as Sonic waits outside. Goku came out first followed by Phoenix thereafter.)  
  
Goku- Sonic it seems I have your answer for you. But it seems this answer may shock you as well as it did for me.  
  
Sonic- Why what's wrong? Is it that bad?  
  
(Goku becomes dramatic)  
  
Goku- Well I hate to tell it to you but it seems this kid might help you fight this Shadow menace!  
  
(Sonic is getting impatient)  
  
Sonic- Alright! What are you talking about?  
  
Goku- Well okay. If you say so. Phoenix is…  
  
(Sonic waits for his answer anxiously)  
  
Sonic- What? C'mon tell me!  
  
Goku (takes a breath)- A Saiyan!  
  
(After Goku's shocking revelation, Sonic stood silent and his jaw dropped.)  
  
Goku- I'm sorry. It sent me out of my mind.  
  
-With Sonic still in shock, Phoenix goes somewhere nearly in tears. With Phoenix a Saiyan and Sonic wanting to face Shadow, what will become of both men? STAY TUNED! -  
  
(Preview of Episode #9)  
  
Mighty- I finally get to say what's on the next episode! On the next Sonic Alliance, Goku has decided on how Sonic can defeat Shadow: To train on becoming Super Sonic. But that's not all Phoenix is welcomed but for what? Plus it seems Shadow is tried of waiting for Sonic. What's on his mind? Find out on the next episode of the Sonic Alliance: "Open Challenge!" Get ready for this one


	9. The Challenge has been made!

Disclaimer: SEE Chapter 1. I don't own Sonic or any other characters in this story…except for Phoenix.

Sonic Alliance # 9

"Open Challenge"

-As Goku mentioned in the last episode, he told Sonic Phoenix was half human, half Saiyan. This drove Phoenix out somewhere upsetting him to the pint he wouldn't tell a soul about his secret origin. Sonic decides to talk with Phoenix about Sonic's plan: to defeat Shadow. Speaking of which, Shadow on the other hand got tired of waiting for Sonic. In case you haven't noticed, Shadow & Eggman are in space aboard the Space Colony known as ARK (Sound familiar?) with the Chaos Emeralds in their possession. Shadow tells Eggman he wants to speak to the citizens of Earth. -

 Shadow (prepares to speak on the mic)- Attention people of Earth. This is Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form. In case you don't know, I've been the one causing trouble for all of you of you miserable beings not to mention your hero Sonic's life a living hell. I've come to make a stipulation and a challenge to Sonic the Hedgehog. The reason I'm offering this open challenge is simple. I'm getting tired of waiting. It seems to me that you're hiding Sonic. Hiding from a fight. Since you want to hide so badly, I'm giving you this as a fair warning. If you decide to show yourself somehow, you come up here to the space colony ARK. However, if you refuse the challenge, then you can say goodbye to every human being on the earth's fate or fight me.

(Transmission cuts off. Goku and Sonic also heard this message.)

Goku- I see. What could be done to stop him? 

(On Space Colony ARK, Eggman was having a few words with Shadow, who somehow feels disappointed and concerned.)

Eggman- Shadow what are you doing? This isn't part of our plan. 

Shadow- Relax. I know what I'm doing. I'm sure Sonic already heard my message.

Eggman- But why are you giving him enough time? What about the Chaos-

Shadow- Eggman, please! I've had enough of your bickering already. Didn't I just say don't worry about it? Right now I'm awaiting Sonic's answer.

Eggman (Becomes disappointed)- Fine then. You're in control…if that's how you feel. 

Shadow- Eggman you should understand. I need to get what want. Revenge. Revenge for me. For Maria. (He begins to suddenly think about Maria and then walks to another area of ARK.)

(Back on Earth, Sonic is looking for Phoenix. As he did, Phoenix was sitting by a river, crying in anguish.)

Sonic- Phoenix there you are.

(Phoenix stays silent)

Sonic- C'mon now. You can't be that upset about Goku telling me that you're a Saiyan.

Phoenix (snaps back)- Look I already told you my warning. I don't like it when people get close to me. You seem you want to die don't you Sonic?

Sonic- What do you mean I want to die?

Phoenix- Nevermind. 

Sonic- Listen, Phoenix. I understand what you have gone through when you were young. But you have to understand the past is the past and it's bad to think about the past.

(Phoenix tries to fight off his tears)

Phoenix- How do you know about my past?

Sonic- A lot. But I don't want to go back to my past. I just move on with my life. I don't dwell on it. I came down to see if you want to partake w/ me in training.

Phoenix- Training? For what?

Sonic- I'm gonna train to defeat Shadow. But that's all. 

(Phoenix looks with concern.)

Sonic- I need you to train with me.

Phoenix- For what?

Sonic- To become a Super Saiyan.

Phoenix (sucks his teeth)- Ha. You expect me to do that extensive training?

Sonic- It's for the better. To stop Shadow for good.

Phoenix- You're actually going with this? I didn't expect you to be this crazy.

Sonic- Well you have to understand that in this world we live in we have a lot of helpless innocent lives on Earth. 1 out of 3 people are strong to survive and make sacrifices. You're one of them, Phoenix. You have to learn when to make that sacrifice for that person. Now let's head to Kame's lookout for the training.

Phoenix- Alright I don't know what this could lead to, but I've been wanting to be a Super Saiyan. 

(At Kame's Lookout, Goku awaits the two as they arrive.)

Goku- Oh hey guys! Glad you could make it. 

Sonic- No prob. I've brought Phoenix with me. We're ready to train.

Goku- So I see. Well then why don't I show you the area of where you want to train?

(Goku leads Sonic & Phoenix to a large dome like building with a white door.)

Sonic- What is this?

Phoenix- It's huge. What are its wonders behind these doors? 

Goku- It's the doors leading to the hyperbolic time chamber. This is where Trunks, Vegeta, Gohan, and myself were training to become more powerful and obtain new abilities in our battle with Cell.

Sonic- So this is the room I heard about. 

Phoenix- What's so special about this room?

Goku- Well you train in there as I said to be more skilled, obtaining power and speed. Inside, you feel like you're training for a year when it's actually 24 hours! I'm sure you guys will enjoy enough time inside. 

Sonic- Sure. Let's go Phoenix! 

Phoenix- Yes. I'm looking forward on to being Super Saiyan.

(As Sonic and Phoenix step foot towards the hyperbolic time Chamber, Goku stops them to tell Sonic a reminder.)

Goku- Oh yeah Sonic, don't forget what I told you. Phoenix will tell you more inside. 

Sonic- Huh?! Forget what?

(Before anything said, the door closes leaving Sonic & Phoenix in the other side with only a refrigerator, beds, bathroom, and everything else with nothing but the whole room in white. No grass, windows, nothing.)

Phoenix- So this must be the time chamber.

Sonic- Amazing. Everything's all-silent.

Phoenix (in excitement)- Are we ready to train? I can't wait any longer!

Sonic- Geez you're overjoyed of training. You really want this don't you?

Phoenix (gets jumpy)- Yes! YES! I do. Let's do this!

Sonic- If you say so. Are you ready?

Phoenix- OF COURSE! LET'S GO!!!

-Phoenix & Sonic begin their training to become powerful enough to take on Shadow, who made the open challenge to Sonic. The Earth has at least 3 days to survive. 3 days to prepare. Can they do it? STAY TUNED! –

(Preview of Episode 10)

Sonic- Hi this is Sonic! On our next episode of the Sonic Alliance, Phoenix and I are training like hell inside the incredible hyperbolic time chamber. As the Chaotix and Goku wait patiently, we end up going through a lot. But that's not all. We feel some new power. Could it be the moment of truth? Find out and see on the next episode of Sonic Alliance: "Double Upgrade." Don't want to miss this one! 


	10. Double Upgrade

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1!!!!!

Sonic Alliance # 10

"Double Upgrade"

(For at least 12 hours straight Phoenix and Sonic were training so hard inside the hyperbolic time chamber, as Goku waits patiently outside, Shadow still is awaiting Sonic's answer, and the Chaotix are arriving at the Lookout to see Sonic and Phoenix).

Knuckles- How long have they been inside?

Goku- Almost half of the day. It's the 12th hour already. So far it's going well.

Espio- I heard Shadow made a challenge to Sonic and threatening the Earth.

Goku- Ah you too? Yeah I know. That's the reason why Sonic and Phoenix are inside the time chamber.

Knuckles- Why?

Goku- So that Sonic can turn into Super Sonic at the same time Phoenix can become a Super Saiyan.

Vector- Phoenix's a Saiyan? You're just kiddin' around.

Goku- Actually I'm not.

Mighty- Whatever. We'll just see for ourselves.

Tails- With Sonic turning into Super Sonic without the Chaos Emeralds, he could stop Shadow. 

(Inside the chamber, Sonic & Phoenix were near exhaustion from over 12 hours of training, but neither one of them wants to stop because of their desire of fighting.)

Phoenix- *pant* I'm surprised you didn't decide to stop. You really do want to become Super Sonic.

Sonic- Yes. Same to you. Don't you want a break? You seem wearied out. 

Phoenix- I don't say no to training *pant* let's do it.

(Phoenix teleports as well as Sonic and collided with a loud collisions, they spare in fast motion with a series of punches & kicks. Both continue non-stop until they ended up punching each other in the face. Then they executed back flips and dashed towards each other and continued to collide with a series of punches & kicks as both of their intensity levels are going sky high. They're almost near an 'upgrade.' For at least 3-5 hours of training with a total of approximately 17 hours inside the chamber and it seems to them they are…ready.)

Sonic- *pant* Man. You're so intense. I see why you want to train. I didn't think you knew how to fight like this.

Phoenix- *pant, pant* Have you forgotten Sonic? I've been living throughout my life in the streets. I've been learning to fight my whole life. This is my style.

Sonic- Oh. So I did. In that case since that we've busted our asses in the chamber for at least 17 hours…I think I came to one other conclusion…

Phoenix- (with a questionable look)- and that is?

Sonic- (^ _ ^) How's about we get some chow?!

(Phoenix falls on his back as all anime characters do. I the kitchen, Sonic & Phoenix take a break. Sonic is chowing down on 2 dozen chilidogs as Phoenix watches.)  

Sonic- *munch* Man…*munch* this is good…*munch*…Oh I'm sorry you want a bite?

Phoenix- No thanks. I'm not in an eating mood. I'm going back out in the training area when you're ready. (Phoenix goes out and trains by himself until Sonic comes by finishing his meal.)

Sonic- Phoenix! You don't seem to wait.

(Phoenix is in the stance of transforming into a Super Saiyan. He's been trying but it seems to have no luck.)

Sonic- Phoenix that's not how you transform into a Super Saiyan.

Phoenix- How do you know? You're not a Saiyan. 

Sonic- But I can transform into my super form. This is what Goku told me. To be able to turn Super Saiyan, you must have a pure heart, with a high intense power of anger. Don't strain yourself. Concentrate & focus. Relax yourself.

(Phoenix attempts to do what Sonic told. He took a deep breath. Then went to the same stance he was focused but he strained wasn't concentrating properly. He has gotten to that level as hair was lifting. He had in his grasp but not quite.)

Sonic- Alright Phoenix. Here's a better way of you transforming. Think about the power of loss.

Phoenix- Loss?

Sonic- Alright Phoenix. Here's a better way of you transforming. Think about the power of loss. You can do it.      

Phoenix- Ok. 

(Phoenix thinks about so many losses in his life. He first thought about his parents, then on certain people he knew when he was living in the streets, and his only friend he lost. The thoughts kept rotating as Phoenix was getting steamed leading his hair to wiggle a bit. Is he close? Maybe. As he keeps thinking, his hair color begins flashing yellow. He kept thinking as he begins to cry and lets go all his anger and his hair turns yellow completely as he screams. Phoenix has succeeded. He's now a Super Saiyan. But he seems to be uncontrolled with his power.)

Sonic- (in joy)- You did it! You did it Phoenix! You're now a Super Saiyan. But Calm down!

(Phoenix tries to control his power and as he does, he fell to his hands and knees crying).

Phoenix- I…*sniff*…I…feel…sorry. *Sniff* I should've *sniff* stop them when I *sniff* had the chance.

Sonic- Phoenix…I'm sorry…but don't feel bad about it. There was nothing you could do.

(He goes over to him and pats him on the back calming his sobbing. As Sonic was supporting Phoenix, he feels a surge of energy himself.)

Sonic- Wha…?

(Sonic begins to sparkle as he felt this newfound power in him. He's starts glowing yellow himself. Yeah he went super too.)

Sonic- My God. This is totally awesome. I've become Super Sonic. Now we're ready!

After an hour of more training, they went and got some rest. The resting period lasted for at least 6 hours, lasting the amount of time remaining inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Meanwhile outside, everyone is waiting their emergence.

Goku- They should be out of the chamber. Tie is already up.

Knuckles- I don't think so. They could've emerged from the chamber.

Mighty- You think so?

Knuckles- Positive.

Espio- Hey I hear something it could be them!

Espio is right. The door finally opens and Sonic emerged alongside Phoenix, who got a hair cut, which looked exactly as Gohan from the Cell Saga.

Mighty (astonished at Phoenix's haircut)- What the…?

Tails- Sonic! What happened?

Sonic- Nothing. Sorry we took a little longer. We wanted to kill time.

Goku- My goodness guys. You're pumped up!

Sonic- We sure are. Shadow get ready, you're next. 

-The two determined Sonic Alliance warriors have emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. With Shadow focused on their minds, what is the next step on reaching ARK? STAY TUNED! 

(Preview of Episode #11)

Gohan- Hey guys this Gohan! On our next episode, the Chaotix decide to convert to plan B: making a landing on the space Colony known as ARK.

Mighty- Hold on a second. Since when you became the man to do all this? We didn't need you to begin with.

Gohan- Well since no one wanted to take the time with the episode preview, I decided to do this. 

Mighty- Really?

Gohan- Yes. Why you got a problem or you want one?

Mighty- Maybe I do. Want a piece of me?

Gohan- You're asking for it! (Prepares to turn Super Saiyan).

Knuckles- Cool it guys! Tune in to the next episode of Sonic Alliance #11: "Getting Ready!"

Mighty- Man you are so lucky!

Gohan- Oh stop it. You were getting ready to beg for mercy!


	11. Getting Ready

Disclaimer: SEE CHAPTER 1 for the love of God!!!!

Sonic Alliance #11

"Getting Ready"

Phoenix and Sonic were a success of upgrading to Super Saiyan and Super Sonic. With both primed and ready, the team decided to go to Space Colony ARK and take on the notorious Shadow…for the last time. They've got 24 hours wasted, so they have 2 days to prepare for their final confrontation in outer space.

Knuckles- Now that you guys are powered up and ready to go fight Shadow, what are you gonna do for the time being built which could take hopefully a whole day and there's nothing else for us to do, we're gonna spend the rest of the day with ourselves.

Knuckles- Oh I see. But aren't you guys seem to have any concern what so ever about this mission?

Sonic- Don't worry about it. Phoenix and I are very confident about defeating Shadow. You'll get your damn Emeralds back.

Knuckles- That I'm also concerned about as well. How could I have forgotten about my importance of protecting the Emeralds?

Sonic- Well I'm gonna go back to the base and get some food and shut eye!

Knuckles- Phoenix, what are you planning to on doing?

Phoenix- I don't even know. Maybe I'll get a breath of fresh air. I'm not tired at all.

Knuckles- Oh ok. Don't be out forever though. We need you and Sonic for our diversion on making it to ARK.

Phoenix- Cool. I'll be back by dusk.

Phoenix went to a local park and took some time t think about his time in the hyperbolic time chamber. He was also thinking about his hard times in the street. Phoenix went to sleep on the bench. He began to drift off in a dream…

Phoenix- Where am I? 

Out of now where he sees his mother and father calling to him

"Ky…"

Phoenix- Hey that sounds like my mother and father. Mom….Dad where are you?

"Ky…Come with us. Spend time with the ones you cherish the most!"

Phoenix- Mom. Dad. I'm coming hang on!

As Phoenix runs towards his "parents", there appeared an explosion. HE was screaming as the fire was surrounding him as he was beginning to cinder in the flames. That's when he woke up shaken.

Phoenix- Ah…Oh my I must've fell asleep on the bench without even knowing. I got to get back to base!

Back at the base, the Chaotix were discussing their plan on how to approach Space Colony ARK.

Knuckles- This what I planned. ARK is basically above Earth's atmosphere. It's not hard to spot not to mention it's larger than Earth's satellite on Earth. We are going to enter on an unnoticeable spot so we could get the advantage on surprising Shadow.

Sonic- (looking queerly at knuckles) Oh? And just exactly where are we going to land?

Knuckles- On an area where we couldn't be noticed: in the base!

Sonic (rolls his eyes) – Just great.

Knuckles- I've decided only three people that could tag along this mission: Sonic, Phoenix, and myself.

Mighty- But what about us?

Knuckles- You guys are going to stay here. One of you guys can operate as our communications person (points to the communications device.)

Vector- Let me take that job.

Espio- Why are you going Knuckles?

Knuckles- Someone has to pilot the capsule since Sonic & Phoenix can't fly it; I have no other alternative but to take part, beside I also need the Chaos Emeralds.

Tails- Why don't you let me pilot it? I have experience piloting.

Mighty- Maybe he wanted someone "Professional."

(*SMACK*)

Tails- That's why you're not needed on this mission.

Mighty- Little Bastard! 

Knuckles- The launch is set for 9 A.M tomorrow. Meeting dismissed!

Later that night Phoenix is looking up towards the stars thinking about what could take place the very next day as his dream he had earlier in the day. He couldn't sleep because of tomorrow's launch. The following day finally came. 9:00 in the morning, where the sun is up and the wind breezing by. The time isn't near. The time is NOW…for Earth's last hope to save humanity.

Knuckles- Are you two ready?

Sonic- You bet we are. 

Phoenix- Yeah let's do this.

The three of them walk towards the Space capsule. Inside it had three seats specially made. (Thank our friends at Capsule Corp.) It also has a special gravitation machine where you can control the gravity level in the ship. They all were seated and buckled. Everything's set. Vector begins to speak through the communicator

Vector- Okay dudes. Are you all set?

Knuckles- Check.

Vector- Ok countdown starts in T-20 seconds. 

Shuttle gets prepared to launch with a sound of polluted air fuming out.

Tails- Sonic please come back alive!

Mighty- Yeah man, you owe me!

Espio- Same too you Knuckles.

Knuckles- Copy that. We're outta here!

Sonic- Don't worry we're not gonna die. We'll come back in one piece.

Espio- T-10…9… 8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1……BLASTOFF!

The capsule blasts off. The three brave men are on their way too space colony ARK.

Sonic- YEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWWW!

Knuckles- (held on tightly)- Oh……man……

The Chaotix are thinking about the mission

Espio- Sure they'll be back. 

Tails- Of course they'll be back. Have faith in them!

Mighty- I hope so. I ain't ready to move on without you, Knuckles.

Vector- Go get'em, dudes.

The Chaotix have confidence in their comrades of defeating Shadow. With those 24 hours remaining, they could save the Earth. Can they do it? STAY TUNED!

(Preview of Episode # 12)

Man Maze- YES! It's me the one and only Man Maze! The king of screwing women! On the next episode, Phoenix, Knuckles and the Sticky one himself…er…I mean Sonic arrive on ARK and they go and kick ass. Until they are welcomed to their own living hell! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Stay tuned to this crappy, lame, boring, and stupid ass story's next episode #12: "Arrival on ARK!" Now let me find some women to screw!

Sonic- When in the hell did you get here?

Man Maze- SCREW YOU STICKY ONE!!!!!!

Mighty- HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! HA! That was cold and harsh yet hilarious!

Sonic- Shut up…


	12. Arrival on ARK

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1…again.

Sonic Alliance #12

"Arrival on ARK"

After nearly 2 hours after the capsule blasted off, the Chaotix is awaiting their arrival on Space Colony ARK. Shadow, who's been waiting patiently, he's detected their presence. The time has come for the fight of the century.

Shadow (smirks)- They're here. Sonic I can't wait to defeat you.

Later after the launch, the Chaotix members landed safely inside the core of ARK. Knuckles and Sonic already got off as they await Phoenix, who comes out the shuttle wearing black pants, customized red boots similar to those of Trunks, and a black Capsule Corp Leather Jacket.

Phoenix-Are we ready?

Sonic (smiles)- Oh yeah!

Knuckles- You bet! Let's do this!

They run inside the Space Colony to find Shadow. During they're run, Knuckles decides to go find the Chaos Emeralds, leaving Phoenix & Sonic to go alone. Shadow is waiting for them on the level it was known as "Final Rush/Chase."

Sonic- Hold up. Phoenix, I sense him.

Phoenix- I see. I'm ready.

Elsewhere Knuckles ends up being in a room with a movable computer system, similar to the one on the Toonami show. He begins looking to see if there are any traps.

Knuckles- Now I wonder what the hell's this? Computers? Funny. 

To Knuckles' surprise, he sees his prized possession. Or so he thinks.

Knuckles- Huh? What the…? The…Chaos Emeralds?! (Smiles noticing there is a trap waiting 4 him. He takes caution while stepping closer to the Emeralds) my it seems this must be easier than I…

The echidna was shocked out of his mind when he attempted to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. The room silence was broken from laughter.

Eggman- Guardian Knuckles! What a surprise! Heh! Heh! Heh!  You actually think it was going to be so easy of getting back your Chaos Emeralds! HA!

Knuckles- Well you could've sent something more difficult than that trap. In fact I touched it purposely so you could show up. (Smiles)

Eggman (Grunts)- You think you're so funny? Well then let's see if you're that tough as you say! SWATBOTS ATTACK!

The command sent directly to a great number of SWATBOTS (not gonna say the number…300…) to attack the opposing echidna. 

Knuckles- Man look at this…300 SWATBOTS! (smiles) Well then…Let's dance!

Back at the site of Final Rush, Sonic and Phoenix still await the presence of Shadow, who surprised them.

Shadow- I'm glad you are here. Because I can't wait no more.

Sonic- Shadow! You son of a…

Shadow- No need to be upset. I'm sure you've wanted to kick my ass all over ARK.

Sonic- Heh. You're damn right I am. I'm ready for you.

Phoenix (whispers to Sonic)- Sonic don't you want me to…

Sonic- No. He's mine. If you feel I need help, you know what to do.

Phoenix – Gothcha.

Sonic- Alright Shadow. Let's do this!

Shadow- Oh I can't wait.

Shadow smiles and charges towards the blue hedgehog, who does the same as well. The fight is underway between good & evil. From the judge of how those two have hatred towards each other, this will be a fight of epic proportions. Who will go down as the victor? STAY TUNED!

(Preview of episode # 13)

Goku- Hi this is Goku. On our next episode, Sonic and Shadow finally get it on in this long awaited slugfest at the same time Knuckles has the fight of his life taking on 300 SWATbots! The battle becomes out of control for even the space colony to hold! Who will be the victor of this insinuating contest? Find out on the next Sonic Alliance episode # 13: "Sonic vs. Shadow!" Get ready!

Mills Lane- Alright! Let's get it ON!

Sonic- I'm not even gonna ask…


	13. Match of the Century!

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Sonic Alliance # 13

"Sonic vs. Shadow"

Sonic and Shadow dashed towards each other and begun sparring quickly. The fight is too fast for the human eye, but Phoenix can see everything. Sonic & Shadow were kicking each other's asses with loud thuds. They keep teleporting to avoid moves of their own. With incredible speed, they somehow stopped and regrouped.

Shadow (pants)- Impressive.

Sonic- Thanks. You don't seem to be a disappointment.

Shadow- You're on the verge of destroying me. 

Sonic- Not destroy *pant* annihilate.

Shadow-I don't seem to even worry about my fate. What I'm concerned is yours.

Sonic- You should be worried. Your fate is in my hands, so get ready.

Shadow- Same to you.

Shadow teleported swiftly as Sonic followed. They couldn't be seen but they appear and disappear every 10 seconds. They appeared fully as they kept countering each other's moves. Shadow got kicked in the face so hard, he went flying towards a tower. Sonic stopped his attack as Shadow softly emerged from the rubble.

Meanwhile Knuckles is having the fight off his life as he faces an almost lifetime supply of SWATbots. He's already destroyed 25 using his strength and agility as Eggman laughs his fat ass off. Knuckles is in a pile of SWATbots. But he emerges in victory as he hastily destroys more and more. Seconds later before you know it, he destroys them, making Eggman shaken prompting to run! 

Knuckles- HEY Where do you thin you're gong Eggman! You're not getting out of here without surrendering my Chaos Emeralds!

Eggman- Try the best you can but I wouldn't even bothering getting the Chaos Emeralds for my sake!

This leaves Knuckles pondering and letting Eggman escape. 

Knuckles- Wait a minute if, he doesn't have it, then…

Back at Final Rush

Shadow (spits)- You're very hasty, hedgehog. You are really interested of defeating me. 

Sonic- Of course. Ever since you started playing these mind games, I've always wanted to end it.

How about you and I push the stakes a little higher then? (Shadow reveals the Chaos Emeralds).

Sonic- Oh I see. (smiles) I thought you would never asked.

Shadow- But now I really don't need these. (He throws them away without even bothering to look. Phoenix caught them in time.) Now let me show you my power (begins to charge. After 5 seconds of charging, his appearance changes from black & red to silver & red.)

Sonic (wide-eyed)- No way! Not him too!

Shadow- I'm now Hyper Shadow! Now what do you have to explain?

Sonic- Simple. I don't need the Chaos Emeralds. In fact I trained more than how you could transform into a more powerful stage!

Shadow- Trained?

Sonic- Yeah. I bet you wanna see for yourself.

Shadow (almost wide-eyed) – huh?

Sonic begins to charge up. Sparkles and everything you should guess what's going to happen.

Sonic- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! 

Transforms into Super Sonic. Shadow became very astonished yet fond of it.

Shadow- Now I see. You have trained to become what you are now. But it's highly impossible. Don't you need the Chaos Emeralds?

Sonic- Not anymore I don't. I'm not you being hasty.

Shadow (smirks)- Well unlike you I don't need either…because I absorbed the power!

Sonic (wide eyed)- What?! No way!

Shadow- Surprised? I captured the Emeralds simply for it's power! Now I'll use it to destroy you & Earth!

Sonic- I don't think so…

 He teleports as Shadow follows. They fight teleporting back and forth while using the DBZ techniques (Lightning fast punches and kicks as well as blocks and counters). Phoenix watches carefully.

Phoenix- That's it Sonic. Keep fighting at his speed. You could do it. 

During the fight Knuckles comes in to see what's going on. You've been wondering where he was well he was taking care of business with Dr. Eggman. Knuckles came to the fighting scene where the hedgehogs were destroying each other. Here's the Emeralds.

Knuckles- Oh thanks. How'd  you-

Phoenix- Don't worry they're safe. We got to stay back for now. Let them fight.

Sonic & Shadow still teleport all over the areas as they punch, kick, block each other. Shadow blasted Sonic with one hand. Missed. Sonic teleported and went for a blast himself. He missed also. This led them to a test of strength. They began to smile at each other in admiration.

Shadow- Are you ready to quit or die?

Sonic- Neither. I won't give this fight up.

Shadow- Whatever you say.

Shadow gives a high knee to the chin then kicked him the stomach where Sonic went flying back. Shadow follows and nails him with a double ax handle. Sonic went crashing to the ground cracks and everything. Shadow descended to view Sonic.

Shadow- Sonic, Sonic, Sonic. You knew that you can't defeat me. To be honest you're not even powerful enough. Get ready to die! Chaos Spear!

Shadow unleashes his signature technique, Chaos Spear. He missed big time as Sonic teleported behind and is about to execute one of his signature moves.

Sonic- I'm not done with you yet! Sonic Wind!

Sonic conjures a blue razor like blade of wind that sends Shadow spinning in to a tower, which it cracked and created a small crater.

Sonic- You were saying about me being defeated?

Shadow (grunts in frustration)- You…

Knuckles- Sonic is now in control. He could defeat Shadow.

Phoenix- Maybe. But why am I here with Sonic? 

Sonic (begins taunting Shadow)- C'mon Shadow, C'mon. Where's that true power you want to show me huh? Where is it now? 

Shadow (recovers from the rubble)- Well you want to know? Here let me show. CHAOS CONTROL!

Shadow went to Sonic face to face and punched him in the nose. Shadow went behind Sonic and kneed him in the back. At the same time grabbing his hair.

Shadow- Sonic, you make me sick! This is where you will die!

Throws him towards a satellite post with authority.

Shadow (getting ready to execute Chaos Spear Level 2) – Goodbye Sonic. Chaos Spear-

Before Shadow could finish, Sonic came blasting out of the rubble and kicked Shadow in the side of his face using the heel of his sneakers. Then used his new attack: Sonic HURRICANE! Shadow crashed head first towards the ground. Sonic descends as Shadow wiped the blood from the side of his mouth. Frustrated, Shadow dashes at Sonic with fury. Shadow blasted Chaos Spear level 2. But due to the power of he blast, the bridge broke down, leaving Sonic for an opportunity to attack. Sonic flew up to the sky and prepared for his next attack. Shadow couldn't see Sonic due to all of the smoke from the broken bridge.

Sonic- Time Stop!

Shadow- Huh- 

Shadow froze before knowing Phoenix & Knuckles became confused.

Knuckles- Did Sonic just executed Chaos Control?

Phoenix- Apparently not. He just used his own version. This however it can only freeze time.

Sonic- And now it's time to execute my next move. This is for you Goku.

Sonic clamps his together in a Hadoken position.

Phoenix- Oh lord.

Knuckles- No way…he's not gonna…

Sonic- Kaaaaaa…meeeeeeee…haaaaaaa…meeeeeeeee…( a huge ball of energy is formed and is ready to fire.) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The blast was at normal state and it exploded on impact…or did it?

Knuckles- Yes! Sonic won!

Phoenix-……….I doubt it. 

As the dust settled, there was no sign of Shadow. Sonic has defeated Shadow…or so thinks because Shadow came from above kicking Sonic down and used the Chaos Spear Level 2. Sonic is trying his best to block the attack, but its weaking him due to the strength of the attack.

Sonic- I can't give up! I've been preparing for this battle and I didn't come all the way to come up short! 

Knuckles- Sonic is getting weaker. The move is too powerful for him to block it!

Phoenix- This is not good. I have to do something and fast or else Sonic's history. 

The blast is getting close of tearing Sonic apart. His Super Sonic powers are almost fading away from his fingertips.

Sonic- Grrr…I can't…hold out much longer! 

Shadow- Ha Ha! What's the matter Sonic? Is the tip to sharp for you to get a papercut? You should be stronger than that!

The barrier is almost about to shatter. Sonic couldn't hold on anymore as he got nailed with the attack. Sonic went back to his normal form. Shadow is enjoying ever bit of him blasting Sonic. That is when out of nowhere, came a kick to side of the face.

Shadow Huh? Who dared interrupted…?

Phoenix stood by a fallen Sonic. It seems he wants to fight Shadow. Can he finish off Shadow? Can he finish off Shadow where Sonic couldn't? STAY TUNED!

Hi guys this is Goku! On our next episode of Sonic Alliance, Phoenix steps in to face on with Shadow. Shadow begins to take the fight a joke but don't get fooled by this young rookie! Will Shadow be put in his place? Find out on our next episode of Sonic Alliance: "Subbing In!"   


	14. Subbing In

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Sonic Alliance # 14

"Subbing In"

Shadow has defeated Sonic. The fight almost became Sonic's last, until Phoenix came in stopping Shadow's determination of killing the blue hero. Now Phoenix stands in Shadow's way to prevent anymore danger to Earth. Can he do it?

Shadow looks towards Phoenix queerly. He didn't appreciate the interruption.

Shadow- I would want to know, who in the hell do you think you are? Trying to interrupt me from ending Sonic's life! 

Phoenix stood quiet

Shadow- You think you're so bad just because you gave me a cheap shot?

Phoenix still stood motionless.

Shadow- Speak up, dammit! Don't act like I'm talking to wall!

Phoenix- Are you done with your bitchin'?

Shadow- Say what?

Phoenix- You heard me. How much more are going to make a big fuss and start acting so immature?

Shadow is getting frustrated.

Shadow- Oh so just because I said something makes you tick?

Phoenix picks up Sonic and gives him to Knuckles.

Phoenix- Knuckles. I want you to go and take Sonic back to the capsule.

Knuckles- What about you?

Phoenix- Stay here and take Shadow out and mop the floor with him.

Knuckles- Are you sure?

Phoenix (smiles)- Trust me. 

Knuckles heads back to the ship with a weary Sonic. This leaves Shadow and Phoenix all alone on the battlefield. 

Shadow- Well kid, this leaves just you and me.

Phoenix- It sure does. I am not going anywhere. 

Shadow (judges Phoenix)- Are you sure about that. I might break your little fingers & legs in the process.

Phoenix- Quit messing around!

Shadow- I also believe you want to get this done and over with, isn't that so?

Phoenix- What do you think? You're wasting time.

Shadow- As a matter of fact I am. Remember the message I told the people of Earth about the stipulation if Sonic doesn't come here aboard ARK and fight me?

Phoenix- Yeah. You got that out the way since we arrived. Why?

Eggman- Because we lied! 

Phoenix- WHAT?! 

Eggman laughs manically as he approaches the other end of the battlefield where the controls for the station were located looking at a distance with that conniving smile on his face at the surprised Phoenix 

Eggman- Don't you see! We used you to get up here! Either way you see it, the Earth is finished! (Laughs menacingly.)

Phoenix balled up his fist in anger.

Phoenix- You bastards! Have you realized what you're doing?

Eggman- Of course!

Shadow- This is for revenge against the people of Earth! The time for universal domination is here and now! Eggman separate the bridges! This kid is mine!

Eggman- Yes!

The bridges leading to the colony's entrance has been separated and transformed into a custom-made battle ring.

Eggman- Everything's set! Now I must destroy Sonic & Knuckles while Shadow-

Before Eggman could go on and continue, Shadow held out his hand signaling for Eggman to stop.

Shadow- Oh yeah Eggman, there's one last favor I need you to do for me.

Eggman- And that is?

Shadow (chuckles)- DIE! 

Shadow fires a single shot of Chaos Spear at Eggman, who is in disbelief as he's screaming his last words.

Eggman- SHADOW! NOOOOOOOOO-

The blast has disintegrated the evil obsessive doctor along with the controls of the ARK's bridges. The duel now is between Shadow and Phoenix.

Shadow (laughs)- I don't need you any longer. You would be just a throne in my side.

Phoenix- Why would do such a thing, Shadow?

Shadow- He was a fool to begin with. I used him to get this far; making the space colony, stealing the Chaos Emeralds. It was all a set up. I want to stop the people of Earth! I wanted to run this operation!

Phoenix- Why the people of Earth?

Shadow- Revenge.

Phoenix- Revenge? Of what?

Shadow- They were the ones who killed Dr. Eggman's grandfather, Gerald Robotnik, and (pauses)…Maria!

Phoenix (has a questionable look)- You shouldn't! It's not necessary!

Shadow- What?

Phoenix- Don't you get it? The people of Earth weren't the ones who killed Maria. It was Gerald Robotnik! He created you to be evil. Maria was the one who persuaded you to live your life and make others feel happy. Gerald has to be stopped so the military had to stop him. He didn't care about Maria or anyone else but himself!

Shadow- Does that include me?

Phoenix nods his head as Shadow begins to deny it. 

Shadow- Absurd! Gerald wouldn't betray me! Now I will prove it to you!

Shadow dashes towards Phoenix at incredible speed. Phoenix decides to side step the attack as he persuades him to stop fighting. 

Shadow- You're the one that isn't worth it!

Shadow went Hyper again and went for the attack again. Phoenix evades and still wouldn't fight back.

Phoenix- Shadow listen to me. I don't want to fight you! This isn't worth it!

Shadow- C'mon fight me! I'm not here to waste time!

Phoenix- Shadow stop it! I don't want to hurt you! There's no intention of-

Shadow- ENOUGH! FIGHT ME OR YOU COULD KISS THE EARTH GOODBYE!

Phoenix (going against his will)- Alright. If you say so. But you've been warned. Do you remember how Sonic was able to transform into Super Sonic?

Shadow- Yes. Why do you ask?

Phoenix (smiles)- Well let's say I want to continue that same fight…

Phoenix's hair begins to lift up a bit as well as his black Capsule Corp leather jacket. Shadow all of a sudden gets shaken up of the young man screaming and going Super Saiyan.

Shadow- No way! He…

Phoenix- What's wrong, Shadow are you scared? It's like you've never seen a "human" being upgrade to this!

Shadow- Don't take it too lightly. I have yet to submit pain to you!

Phoenix (smirks)- Make your move!

Shadow dashes at high speed proceeded to punch and kick vividly as Phoenix dodges every move. Then Phoenix jabbed him in the gut which hurts as much a regular punch and uppercutted him sending Shadow to a wall.

Phoenix- I'm being serious Shadow you are the one taking it lightly.

Shadow (emerging from the crumbled cratered wall)- That's all right. You got a shot in that's fine. That won't happen again. I reassure you!

Phoenix- Sure Shadow. Make your move like I said.

Shadow went for another opportunity to take down the young Saiyan. Once again Phoenix took the advantage with a super kick to the head followed by a spinning heel axe kick sending Shadow down with authority.

Phoenix- Either you're not trying hard enough or you're full of hypocrisy!

Shadow (bleeding from the mouth)- How evil can you be? I'm supposed to defeat you in an instant! Why is this happening to me?

Phoenix- Because you don't know how much powerless you are to defeat me.

Shadow became astonished.

Shadow- What?

Phoenix- Admit it Shadow, you've lost.

Shadow (began a tantrum)- NO! I CAN'T LOSE! I'm not supposed to end it this way. I'm the Ultimate Life Form!

Shadow's enraged behavior led to him to fight, which has gotten more intense with Phoenix still having the advantage as he gave him a sample of Kim's Phoenix Flattener special from King Of Fighters '99. Shadow got his shot in by nailing Phoenix so hard in the face, you could feel the impact.

Shadow (smiles)- Ha. I bet you can't do any better.

Phoenix may have been knocked back but came back with a serious look on his face.

Phoenix- Wanna bet?

Phoenix gave him a hard right hook followed by a spinning roundhouse kick to the face. Shadow crashed into an electrical tower. Phoenix gets ready to blast Shadow with his other signature move as Shadow gets livid at his disadvantage against Phoenix.

Shadow- I hope you'll take this light speed dash attack…lightly!

Phoenix- Masenko-

Shadow gave a light speed but fake it and teleported using Chaos Control.

Shadow- Yes! Now I have an opening! Now if I could just- What the?!

But due the incredible speed of Phoenix, he was able to catch up with the black hedgehog (or should I say silver) and reappeared with the technique was ready for attack.

Phoenix- HAAAAAAA!

The light of the blast blinded Shadow as well as burning him up. Shadow was scorched like a flamed broiled Whopper (Man this is making me hungry…)

Shadow- H…how did you detect my presence of attack?

Phoenix- Are you that much of a simpleton? I already know you were going to be behind me by sensing your power!

Shadow saw Nitro tanks behind Phoenix. He already thought of a plan.

Shadow- I guess you're right after all.

Phoenix-?

Shadow- I'm powerless against your tremendous power. I admit defeat.

Phoenix- C'mon Shadow. You can't be serious. I'm beginning to admire your potential.

Shadow- There's nothing to admire. I should've listened to you from the start..

Phoenix- You sure about that?

Shadow- Yes.

As Phoenix tries to help Shadow up, he was tricked when the evil hedgehog used a single Chaos Spear firing at the Nitro tanks. The explosion caused Phoenix's defense to drop. Glass cut a top portion of his eye and blinded him. Shadow got up with the quickness and kneed him in the gut, and back chopped him down through two bridges as the rubble crushed his back.

Shadow- HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! You're so soft when it comes to trusting others, especially when you're their enemy!

Shadow blasts Phoenix with a new technique: Blast of Darkness, which is similar to Vegeta's Final Flash technique. The blast connected targeting Phoenix's back. The pain was too much for the young Saiyan to handle. Shadow enjoys the pain & sorrows of Phoenix's pleading.

Phoenix- AHHHHHHHHH! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Shadow (continues blasting at Phoenix's back)- HA HA HA HA! I told you Phoenix. I can't be defeated because I'm the Ultimate Life Form! You will suffer as Sonic did! You failed!

On the other side of ARK, Knuckles safely returned the wounded Sonic back to the capsule along with the Chaos Emeralds. The action attracted with Knuckles' attention.

Knuckles- Man that fight is getting over intensive! Phoenix, I hope you know what you're doing!

Sonic (gaining consciousness)- Knuckles…

Knuckles- Huh…Sonic…you're…

Sonic- Don't worry about me. Phoenix needs help and fast. I can feel his power slip away. Go help…him…

Knuckles- What about you?

Sonic- Don't worry about me. Go now! Knuckles…

Knuckles- Huh? (Catches a Senzu bean.)

Sonic- Here give that to Phoenix. Goku gave it to me just in case. Go!

Knuckles goes to save Phoenix's last breath of air. Can he deliver what Sonic gave up and stop Shadow in time? STAY TUNED!

(Preview of Episode #14)

Hi Guys this Sonic .On our next episode, Shadow tries his best to execute our young hero. That is until Knuckles arrived on the scene with a Senzu bean and with revenge on his mind. With this heated rivalry building up this could put both men in jeopardy. With Phoenix out for now, will Knuckles get his chance of stopping the maniacal Shadow? Find out on Sonic Alliance # 15: "Knuckles Returns." You don't want to miss it! 


	15. Knuckles Returns

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1. I'm lazy so sue me.

Sonic Alliance # 15

"Knuckles Returns"

Shadow has the advantage over Phoenix, whom is down with an injured back, bloodied, and unconscious. Shadow seems to be victorious of defeating both of the trainees of the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. Shadow now begins to celebrate.

Shadow- At last I've finally defeated both men. I already told them that I'm indestructible this hedgehog is done. Now time to destroy the Earth…

Before Shadow became focused on ending on ending Earth quicker, he sensed someone coming towards his standing ground.

Shadow- What the…what's that coming my way?

The person was coming closer. It was Knuckles, who came gliding at top speed punching Shadow in the face at the same time Shadow was giving him a cold stare as he took the punishment.

Knuckles- Hey Shadow. Remember me?

Begins to pummel him all over the colony. Shadow, in disbelief, wasn't trying to fight back. 

Shadow- Knuckles? You're still alive?

Knuckles- What do you think? I'm kicking your ass all over this miserable colony am I not?

Shadow- Oh so it seems you want to be third in line to fall before me? Because if it's a fight you want, come get it!

Knuckles (smirks)- I've been waiting for you to say that.

The two warriors began battling all over ARK. Knuckles & Shadow was having a rotating battle, Knuckles is seizing the advantage over the arrogant Shadow. During the battle, Knuckles has almost forgotten about accomplishing Sonic's favor.

Knuckles- Oh No! I almost had forgotten about Phoenix. Must give him the Senzu bean before…Shadow gets back his advantage. 

As soon as Knuckles was going to hand the fallen Saiyan the bean, Shadow stops the guardian before reaching Phoenix to give him the Senzu bean, which fell on the floor right in front of the still unconscious Phoenix.

Knuckles- NOOOOOO…

Shadow- Where are you heading off too? The party's just getting started!

Shadow takes advantage of the battle using a giant swing on Knuckles, tossing him head first toward an electrical tower. A Chaos Spear followed the attack that had a direct hit on the stomach. Knuckles lost his breath.

Shadow- Haven't you gotten the message already echidna? You are far too weak to defeat me!

Knuckles (while holding his stomach)- Ugh…maybe…but not without…a fight. I'm not…done…yet!  

Shadow- Or so you think!

Shadow proceeded to nail Knuckles with a spinning roundhouse kick causing Knuckles to skid against the floor. Knuckles runs away as far as he could to regroup, but Shadow cuts him off wherever Knuckles went.

Shadow- Give it up Knuckles. You're another worthless fool!

Knuckles- Think again!

Punches Shadow across the face followed by a Flaming Knuckles Attack as a desperation move. Both men are down. During the battle, Phoenix regains a small portion of consciousness.

Phoenix- Where in the hell… (looks around but can't move anymore due to the fact his back gave out on him and is crushed by the rubble of a tower.) Man I'm stuck! My back…Ahhhhhh…when you talk about being stuck, you're stuck in between a hard rock and a hard place. (He then notices the Senzu bean lying right in front of him.) What the heck is this? A bean? Great. Just what I needed. I'm so hungry and I wish for food and I all I get is a stupid bean? C'mon! Oh well might as well eat it. It's not like it's going to kill me or anything. Good to the last drop.

Phoenix ate the bean. He enjoyed the taste as he feels a fortification of healing throughout his body.

Phoenix- Huh? What is this I'm feeling?

The effects of the Senzu bean gave Phoenix a boost of energy as he burst out of the rubble with ease.

Phoenix- What the hell…my back. It's healed! My energy is back up! Well I'll be damned! Now it's time to finish some unsettled business with Shadow!

Upgrades to Super Saiyan and proceeds to the battlegrounds of Shadow & Knuckles, who was getting the snout beat out of him by Shadow…err…Hyper Shadow. He holds Knuckles by his head.

Shadow- So it seems I'm still the victor. I must ask myself. Is there anyone that could stand up to the might of Shadow the Hedgehog, the Ultimate Life Form?!

The question was answered as he heard one say "there can be only one!" It was Phoenix making his return to the battlefield with a shocked expression on Shadow's face.

Shadow- What the…? Phoenix? Alive? I…impossible! You were…

Phoenix- Left to die? Ha! Maybe so but now I'm back because God gave me a second chance (points at Shadow) to kick your ass! 

Knuckles- He did it. He received it. Man I thought I was a goner and it didn't make it there in time. 

Phoenix- Knuckles, I want you to go back to the capsule.

Knuckles- Okay. Since you want to fight Shadow solo, I'll leave you be and wait for you…

Phoenix- No. That won't be necessary.

Knuckles- What?

Phoenix- You heard me. I want you and Sonic to just get out of here. This battle could get ugly.

Knuckles- But what about you? How do you manage to escape the Space Colony?

Phoenix- I'll find a way. You're wasting time! Go now!

Knuckles- Phoenix-

Phoenix- Dammit Knuckles! GO NOW!

Knuckles (nods his head)- Fine. But be careful.

Knuckles- glides away to the capsule where a now awaken Sonic is resting. The ship then departs from the colony, leaving the remaining life on the colony: Phoenix and Shadow.

Shadow (laughs)- Now we're alone…nowhere to run…heh…and nowhere to hide. This is the final conflict between you and I, boy!

Phoenix (gets offended)- Boy? Oh…I'm so pumped. Get ready!

Phoenix and Shadow began pummeling each other with lightning fast punches and kicks, counters, and projectiles. The battle or the final act I should say is underway. With 30 minutes left before Earth's damnation, Phoenix needs to win. But can he with the time remaining? STAY TUNED!

Hey guys…It's me Sonic the Hedgehog! On our next episode, the battle heats up between Phoenix and Shadow and the Earth's humanity rests in our young hero's hands. With both men at full power and having a heated rivalry this could get ugly as Phoenix stated. Who will survive? Find out on our next episode of the Sonic Alliance # 16: "Last Man Standing." You don't want to miss this one!


	16. Last Man Standing

Disclaimer: I'm not going to say anything.

Sonic Alliance # 16

"Last Man Standing"

For 5 minutes straight, Phoenix and Shadow, the only souls on the self-detonating space colony, were fighting for their own sense of justice. Phoenix for the Earth's humanity and Shadow for his vengeance against Earth. Shadow and Phoenix ought all over the space colony. They were enthusiastic on defeating one another. Blocks, kicks, punches, counters, and blasts come crashing throughout the space colony. Both were short of breath stopping the fight.

Shadow- *pant* I didn't think you were too much of man with desire.

Phoenix- *pant* Are you surprised? All of us have that desire to fight. It's in our blood.

Shadow- I'm not surprised at all. When I defeated Sonic and Knuckles they didn't have one pint of fighting. They always seemed to give up so early not putting in any effort. You on the other hand didn't quit. You wanted to keep coming back again and again making it persistent for me.

Phoenix- I know. This why I came back stronger.

He teleports ending up behind Shadow giving him a right hand followed but another teleportation and kicking him in the stomach with authority making Shadow cringe.

Phoenix- Plus we get powerful when we lose once!

Roundhouse kick to the face to the floor. The black hedgehog crashed and skidded against the floor. Shadow is beginning to coward out.

Shadow- He's fast and powerful. How is this even possible? 

Shadow ascends with great speed trying his best to wear down the rejuvenated Super Saiyan. Yet again, he ends up on the losing side. Effort after effort he becomes more frustrated but also feared.

Phoenix- It's over Shadow. Why can't you call it quits?

Shadow- I already told you, I won't stop until you're dead!

He punches Phoenix…which were caught. Phoenix begins to crunch Shadow's knuckles.

Shadow- AHHHHH! AHHHHHHHH! STOP IT!

Phoenix- I know this hurts Shadow. You might as well throw in the towel. It's not too late.

Shadow- Never!

Kicks Phoenix in the chin then retreated a foot back and fired the Blast of Darkness, which is a direct hit. Unfortunately it didn't phase Phoenix one bit.

Shadow- Huh? That was a direct hit!

Phoenix- It doesn't matter. Your power is going downward spiral.

Shadow- How possible?

Phoenix- You should already know since you absorbed the power of the Emeralds. You actually thought once you absorbed the power it would stay inside of you?

Shadow- Grrr…

Phoenix- The power relies from within, not any super natural power from a certain source, like the Chaos Emeralds. It isn't required to keep on fighting with me. I don't want to end up killing you in the process.

Shadow (with anger in his eyes)- NO! I WON'T! I'm going to defeat you no matter what! Because I'm the ULTIMATE LIFE FORM!

Shadow teleports and used Chaos Spear on Phoenix. The young Saiyan kept walking towards the black eager hedgehog.

Shadow- C'MON! STAY BACK! Chaos Spear!

He fired Level 2 at Phoenix. This time Phoenix caught the power-generated spears Shadow becomes flabbergasted.

Shadow- He caught them! How is this possible? Not one soul could accomplish a feat like that!

Phoenix then disintegrated the spears and continues to walk towards Shadow

Shadow- No please! Chaos Control!

Shadow teleports to a different location…however…

Shadow- No! How…?

Shadow continues to use Chaos Control to void Phoenix. However, wherever Shadow goes, Phoenix follows, nearby. Almost like Goku did with Frieza in their fight on Namek. 

Shadow- How could this be happening to me? I'm the…

Phoenix- Shadow. It's over. Get it through your thick skull. You're powers are getting weaker by the minute. There's no other choice but for you to do: SUBMIT!

Shadow- I…I…won't without one last shot! Chaos Control!

Shadow is teleporting in different areas of Phoenix's standing position. Laughing like a maniac. Phoenix just stood motionless, probably waiting for Shadow to strike. 

Shadow- You're mine! (Charges a beam in his palm.) Cha-(beam enlarges) OS…(getting set to fire)…SPEAR!

The blast was Shadow's biggest blast that he had ever executed throughout the whole battle. Shadow didn't see Phoenix's physical body anywhere.

Shadow- Huh where'd he…?

Phoenix- Kamehame…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Kamehameha blast came from behind and took down Shadow hard. Shadow's power disintegrates as he gets blasted out of the space colony to the vastness of space. When blasted, he began to think about Maria's last words: "Give them a chance…a chance to be happy!" It's already too late. Shadow is finished. After a hellacious battle, Phoenix rests on the bridge as his super Saiyan powers decreased to normal.

Phoenix- At last. It's all over… 

Phoenix would stay to catch his breath but he has no time, not even to take a breather. With 10 minutes left, he has to escape the self-destruction of the Space Colony as well as the fate of the Earth. Will he escape in time and save the Earth? STAY TUNED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Preview of episode # 17)

Hi guys…this is Mighty. On our next episode of Sonic Alliance, Phoenix has defeated Shadow in a grueling slugfest. No Phoenix needs to accomplish one other thing: escape the colony and make it back. But with the time ticking, the Earth could be doomed at the same time. It's a matter of choices but what will be the result when the final decisions made? Find out in our next episode of Sonic Alliance: "Countdown's over." You definitely don't want to miss this one!


	17. Countdown's Over

Sonic Alliance # 17

"Countdown's Over"

Phoenix, still exhausted after his hellacious engagement with Shadow, is waking up just in time to escape and at the same time destroy the colony before it hits Earth's atmosphere. Phoenix wakes up into a beeping sound. It was his communicator. It was from Earth.

Mighty—P…Ph…oenix…a…re…you there? Phoenix?

Phoenix (sounding groggy) – This is…Phoenix…what's up?

Vector- Are you okay?

Phoenix- Well I'm still talking am I not?

Vector- Fare enough.

Phoenix looks at his appearance. His pants were ripped from the battle. The right leg was ripped from the knees to the boots, the left was ripped on the knees bloodied, his shirt ripped on certain areas on the upper chest. As for his jacket, well…

Phoenix- Damn my jacket's destroyed courtesy of Shadow. All I have to do is… -

Vector- Phoenix are you still there? Phoenix? Phoenix? Dammit! Lost connection!

Espio- It must be the space colony's transmission. I think the colony's already heavily damaged.

Mighty- But how can we know about Phoenix's condition? Not to mention Sonic & Knuckles is also up…

Before Mighty could finish, the capsule making it's way down toward the Chaotix headquarters. The capsule came down steaming hot due to it coming through the Earth's atmosphere. Hatch door opens revealing the two representatives.

Tails- Sonic! (runs towards him) You're back! Are you all right?

Sonic- Fine but barely! But I'll manage.

Knuckles- Yeah same here. Had a helluva ride home.

Mighty- Hey guys where's- (just remembers) Oh that's right. He's still on the colony.

Knuckles- He better hurry up. Soon the colony won't be anything but a constellation of the stars. I'm not sure how much time he has left though.

Vector- The ship is timed?

Knuckles- Unfortunately yes. The explosives are so severe, when exploded the effect can leave many burnt remains making it very crucial for Earth. The Earth could end up to be damaged and not the same ever again.

The Chaotix were thoughtless after Knuckles comment. All they could do is hope. Hope to see if one kid with enough power to prevent oblivion. That kid was more concern on making his getaway. He stopped to find the escaped capsules. Screwed. All are damaged from the explosion from the fight.

Phoenix- Damn! This can't be. I have to find a way to escape! (He searches to find an escape pod that is active and well. He found one and began to test it out.) C'mon baby work! (He had some sweet bit of success…unfortunately began to malfunction. Phoenix is in disbelief.) Fuck!

Computer Voice- Attention. You have 6 minutes to evacuate to safety.

Phoenix- I think there could be a way. Maybe…

Flies to the control deck to the timer of the bomb. He thinks of how to defuse the bomb. 

Phoenix- Now if I could try to hurry and try to defuse it… 

Computer Voice- Attention you have 5 minutes to evacuate to safety.

Phoenix tries to defuse it but couldn't access to it because it was encrypted.

Phoenix- Oh great not enough time. I need to find a way out of here. But how. This is going to blow up along with Earth. How can I do this?

Computer Voice- Attention. You have 3 minutes to evacuate to safety.

Phoenix (falls to his knees, crying and punching the floor in frustration.) Why? Why did I waste time to defeat Shadow? I'm a failure! I'm a failure! I'M A FAILURE!

Just as he doubted himself, a thought just crossed his mind. It was what Sonic told Phoenix earlier: "Phoenix, you have to understand in this world we live in we have a lot of innocent people. There are so many people that make a number of sacrifices. You are one of those people. You have to learn when not to make that right decision."

Phoenix- Now I understand what he meant by it. I'm not ready to die yet. (cries) But it's better for everyone to live! 

He kicks into high speed heading into the front of the space colony. Back on Earth, the news seems to have found out about the space colony's entrance in Earth's atmosphere. The Chaotix was glued to the monitor.

Vector- Who the hell is that?

Sonic (noticed familiarly)- Phoenix? He's in front of ARK. What is he up to?

Knuckles- I have no idea. He's crazy. What's he thinking? Chances are he might end up dying! 

The space colony is entering Earth's atmosphere along with Phoenix, who is front of the space colony. The afterburning atmosphere is peeling the metal coating of the space colony. People of Earth are witnessing this in fright. Phoenix is the only hope.

Phoenix- Uh…Ah…this heat! I can't stay long…I have to do something! 

He begins to clamp his palms together in the famous Goku pose. (Yeah you should figure it out.)

Phoenix- Kaaa…meee…haaa…meee…(A glowing light blue sphere began expanding to full power.) This is to you Sonic, Goku, and even you Shadow as well as the people of Earth and especially to you Mom and Dad. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

The Kamehameha Wave Blast was so powerful, the colony exploded on impact. The impact was probably the biggest blast since the Big Bang Theory. The remains of the colony disintegrated in the atmosphere. The Earth is saved. But what's missing?

Sonic- Yes!

Mighty- he did it! That son of a bitch saved us!

Vector- Way to go kid (laughs joyously).

Knuckles- Brave…

Espio- I can't believe he would do such a thing.

Sonic (smiles)- Good. Now all we have to is want…

Goku arrived by using his infamous Instant Transmission to congratulate the Chaotix.

Knuckles- Well if it isn't Goku!

Goku- Hey gang! Well done! 

Mighty- Don't have to but thanks anyway.

Sonic- Well I'm looking forward to meeting up with our new hero!

Goku begins to gloom looking down to the floor. He already knew what's going on. The Chaotix began to ponder.

Vector- Goku, what's with the long face.

Goku- I'm not sure if I should tell all of you this but…

The Chaotix knows what's the sadness inside of Goku and refuses to admit it.

Mighty- But what?

Goku- I have lost contact with Phoenix.

Sonic- Say what?

Goku- I can't sense Phoenix's power level…at all. I'm sorry to say but its possible Phoenix is dead. I'm terribly sorry you guys.

Everyone was in shock but they should know the impact of the blast and burning inside Earth's atmosphere might have been cause.

Espio- I can't…believe it…Phoenix's dead?

Knuckles- He was just a kid and he just got here!

Sonic- This is my fault. My fault! 

The world is safe thanks to a young boy, sacrificing his life in the process. The question still lies in the Chaotix: Is Phoenix really dead? STAY TUNED!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Preview of # 18)

Hey guys this' Sonic! On our next episode of Sonic Alliance, we all become saddened to know the fact that Phoenix is gone. But we aren't going to dwell on the situation. We have our source to solving our problem: the Dragonballs! When making our wishes, we think of Phoenix to bring him back. But there's something wrong with the wish! Why is the wish not working? Find out on our final episode and the saga finale of the Shadow Saga: "Phoenix alive?" You damn sure don't want to miss out on this one!  


	18. Phoenix is Alive?

Disclaimer: Okay, Okay. I'll say it once and I'll say it again. I don't own Sonic, Knuckles, Tails, or any of the Chaotix or Shadow and of course all the DBZ characters. Sega owns Sonic and Funimation has DBZ. Now on with the story.  

Sonic Alliance # 18

"Phoenix alive?"

It has been nearly a week after the Earth was saved by Phoenix, a young Saiyan that defeated Shadow from damnation on Earth. Now he's yet to be found or detected anywhere. Everyone in the Chaotix knew he is dead. That is until Goku came with a situation for the problem: the Dragonballs.

Goku- Fellas! You're time of gloominess is finally over. I've found the solution to your problem.

Sonic- And that is?

Goku reveals the 7 magic jewels.

Goku- The Dragonballs!

Knuckles- Wow. (Begins to scope them out) So these must be the infamous Dragonballs I've heard about.

Mighty- You know about them?

Knuckles- I've heard about a legend of them. People on Namek also created them. Then you're supposed to have 7 round stones in a shape of spheres. Once that's out the way, the Namek's can summon the dragon but by using their own language and with a specific password. Once summoned, you can only have three wishes and the sky has black clouds-

Espio- Like a genie in lamp.

Knuckles- Exactly. As I as saying they can only have an amount of three wishes. Once done, the dragon then disappears and the Dragonballs turn back into stones moving to different areas around the world. 

Mighty (rubbing his chin) – Interesting…

Goku- Wow. Knuckles has been doing his homework.

Knuckles- I heard about it before. So there's no point in saying "I did my homework."

Vector- What are we planning on doing with these things?

Goku- It's pretty obvious. Summon the dragon and fix the damage done when Shadow was dealing with you guys, some parts of Earth were minor damaged. But the main reason is too revive our new hero: Phoenix.

Sonic- Please bring him back. He's like a brother to us all! 

Tails- We need to bring him back.

Vector- What an incredible dude! I hate to see a cool kid leave too soon!

Goku- Alright then so it's settled! I'll meet up with all of you at Capsule Corp. at 5 pm. How's that sound?

(Chaotix began to think of it coming to an agreement.)

Knuckles- Sounds good. We're there!

(5 pm arrived as the Chaotix make their way towards Capsule Corp where the Z gang was waiting patiently- except for Vegeta.)

Knuckles- Sorry we're late. We had traffic.

Vegeta- It's about fucking time you've showed up. Maybe I should motivate you myself… (clinches his fists) personally!

Mighty- Yeah, yeah… whatever, ya foul-mouthed hooligan!

Vegeta- What was that? 

Mighty- I didn't stutter, boy?

Vegeta (eyebrow began to lift) – BOY?

Mighty- Don't get irritated just because I sassed you out.

Vegeta (grits his teeth)- I'm going to…

Piccolo- C'mon you two. Let's not waste our time for both of your constant bickering.

Sonic- So Goku are you ready?

Goku- I am. I was just wondering if you were ready.

Sonic- Of course. Let's do this!

Tails- Trunks?

Trunks- Yeah.

Tails- What's up with your father?

Trunks (whispers)- I don't know. But that's my dad! Yah gotta take him for who he is!

Goten- He is always too mean though.

Mighty- Well what do you expect? He's a grouchy son of a bitch that doesn't seem to-

Vegeta (snaps)- Quiet!

(Mighty and the kids flinched back after Vegeta's snapping. At the same time Goku began to gather all of the Dragonballs and summoned the dragon, Shenlong.)

Goku- I summon you, Shenlong! 

(Once summoned, the skies become very dim with black clouds. The Dragonballs began flashing. Sooner than anyone can blink the dragon came with a bright neon yellow and there it was. A huge dragon hovering above Capsule Corp. in front of the Z gang and Chaotix.)

Shenlong- You have awakened me. I'm Shenlong. I plan to give you three wishes. What is your first wish?

Knuckles- Are we gonna wish him back or what?

Sonic- Not yet. Save it for last. First things first. I would like to wish for all the damages done by the short remains of the space colony to be fixed.

Shenlong- So be it. Your wish has been granted.

(Once granted the Damages that have been caused enough agony to the people of Earth has been resolved as repairs have been done leaving people bewildered).

Shenlong- Now what is your second wish?

Knuckles- Our second wish is to**…**revive the power inside the Chaos Emeralds!

Shenlong- Your wish…can be granted!

(The 7 Emeralds gained their revived power becoming functional as before).

Gohan- Well now that's over with. Ready for your last?

Sonic- Yes we are. Phoenix, hold on. You're coming home. 

Shenlong- Now for your last final wish… 

Sonic (takes deep breath)- I wish…to bring the man known as Phoenix back on Earth from the dead!

(Everyone looks at Sonic with shocked expressions on their faces as they see if dragon came to a decision).

Shenlong- Your wish…(They began to look queerly to see if it's possible)…can't be granted.

Sonic- What?

Knuckles- Huh?

Vector- How?

Goku- Unbelievable.

Sonic (shouts)- How could you do this? How come you can grant the last two wishes and refute this one and bring back Phoenix? My friend!

Shenlong- There is no need to complain. The reason why your wish hasn't been granted is because the physical form of the man known as Phoenix is noticeable.

(They all went into shock especially Sonic).

Sonic- So are you saying…he's alive?

Shenlong- Indeed. So therefore your wish can't be granted.

Knuckles- Phoenix is alive. That's new. But how? 

(A/N: Shades of the episode "Goku is Alive.")

Shenlong- Will you have another wish?

Knuckles (thinks)- Well…

Espio- (Out of the blue)- I wish for 1.3 million dollars! Oops!

(A/N: I wanted to do that. Couldn't think of a good wish!)

Knuckles- Espio you-

Shenlong- Your wish has been granted! My job is done. Farewell.

(The dragon disappears as the 7 Dragonballs evolved into stones and disembarked to areas around the Earth. Espio got his money and was jumped. The Chaotix were giving him stiff shots to the back of his head.)

Vector- You see what you did, you selfish bastard?! Get over here!

Mighty- How bad can you possibly be?

Sonic (with a concerned look)- If he's alive where could he be?

Knuckles- I have no idea. Somewhere in space? On a planet? Who knows?

Sonic- But where? All I know is I hope you're right. (Looks up to the sky) Phoenix wherever you are, I will find you. Count on it. 

(Phoenix is alive after all since the dragon sensed him and the Chaotix seem to have a new mission to find their lost friend. Wherever he is, The Earth thanks him for his heroic efforts. But how can Sonic search for him? What lies in the future? STAY TUNED!

*This isn't the end guys. Stay Tuned to the next saga of Sonic Alliance: The Mecha Series Saga. See the return of Metal Sonic and a few others from the past to take control of the Earth. It's coming soon so be patient!!!!


End file.
